


Truth or Dare

by nightgoose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Everybody playing Truth or Dare, Multi, What's the point of playing Truth or Dare without the onset of an orgy, YES THIS IS ORGY FIC, You Know What I'm Talking About, but the dominant pairing is quite obvious, is this trash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgoose/pseuds/nightgoose
Summary: Devil May Cry事务所美好的春季假期迎来了一言难尽的转折。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NK交往前提，Dante与Lady交往后被甩，Lady与Trish交往中。  
> Orgy fic，基本大家都有一腿。混乱邪恶，主DV

 

幸福的家庭家家相似，不幸的家庭各各不同。

 

**May 13th， 18：32 PM 翠西**

 

“你保证过这次委托会很容易的，你保证过的！”

 

“是的，我保证过，但我怎么能猜到委托人到现在才告诉我们他想解决的是一只色欲？！我还以为它们已经被斯巴达种族灭绝了！”

 

“你又在以为，谁不清楚你的以为含有多少分量，而现在你让姬莉叶也被拽进这串破事里了！我发誓，她要是少了一根头发，我他妈会毁了你，听见了吗？你这蠢——”

 

“你也给我听着！没有人会少一根头发！只要我们现在老实坐下赶紧把这个游戏玩完，扯掉色欲的肥脑袋，就能穿上夏威夷衬衫换回沙滩裤在躺椅上高高兴兴度过剩余的假期。这根本不难，别跟我说你没玩过真心话大冒险——”

 

Devil May Cry事务所的春季假期以这样的形式告终，很令人意外吗？不，一点也不意外。她早该预料到的。

 

“够了，男孩们！”翠西终于忍无可忍地开口说道——这场叔侄之间惯常的互相指责已经变得没完没了了，“无休无止的争吵不能解决任何问题。既然离开的唯一方式是通过这个考验，我建议我们可以先试着这么做，同时慢慢寻找机会。”

 

“……然后被色欲玩弄于股掌之间？我们为什么要按照它的规则来行事？”她果然立刻遭到反对。

 

抬眼望去，蕾蒂气鼓鼓地盘腿坐在地上，为岌岌可危的阳光沙滩之行忿忿不平；姬莉叶抚摸着尼禄的手臂，做出安抚的动作。即使不动用恶魔的听力，也能猜到她说的大概是我相信你我们会没事的之类的；而维吉尔——维吉尔正在发挥自己的专长，一如既往扮演一名缺席的父亲，心安理得装不在场，若无其事地靠在墙边。翠西甚至怀疑他是否在旁观家庭内战中挖掘出了变态的兴趣。

 

她叹了口气，转向妮可。妮可像个好奇宝宝在房间里转来转去，动动这个和那个，四处检查着房间的构造——虽然翠西确定，她过一会儿就会不得不承认，这个房间是彻彻底底的色欲的造物，而色欲从不留下任何空隙。换句话说，他们被封死了。

 

“我听说上一个遇到色欲的恶魔猎人需要在两堵即将碾压的墙壁之间让彼此达到高潮，咱们至少比他运气强多了，不是吗？”但丁讪笑一声，没人理他。

 

“举手投票吧。”蕾蒂一脸阴沉地说道，”我只想早点离开这个鬼地方。“

 

妮可立刻接了下去：“我同意。”所有人转向她，她立刻无辜地举起手：“我说我同意早点离开这个鬼地方，没说我同意玩真心话大冒险。”

 

但丁举起了手，紧接着是她自己。蕾蒂哼了一声，双手抱胸。妮可举了两只手，但显然只算做一票。维吉尔闭目养神的同时也举起了手，表示自己还活着。尼禄摇了摇头，姬莉叶举起了手。

 

“5：2，伙计们，”但定迅速数了一下票数，“瞧见了没，这就是民主的力量。”

 

**May 13th， 18：44 PM 尼禄**

 

每把椅子背后都标着号码牌，从1到7，正好符合他们的人数，就像量身设置的一样。这种有人在密切监视他们的想法让人有点脊背发凉。尼禄替姬莉叶拉开了椅子，然后把他的椅子挪到她旁边。她是6号，他是7号。其他的人也陆续在椅子上坐下。

 

但丁自豪地拍了拍自己的胸脯，表示他是1号，尽管没人明白这有什么可骄傲的。蕾蒂坐在2号，紧挨着3号的翠西。妮可不知道从什么时候偷偷凑了过来，挑走了5号，挨在姬莉叶身边。佛杜那分店三人组再次聚齐了。

 

这样的座位布置不知为什么让尼禄想起了中学食堂，关系相近的男孩女孩各自坐在一起，形成彼此隔绝的小团体。没人和维吉尔很熟，没人愿意和维吉尔坐在一起，所以他最后一个不声不响地坐到了4号位置，被挤在123号和567号中间，像是三明治里被夹在中间的生菜。

 

尼禄知道他不应该产生这样的想法，但还是忍不住对自己的父亲产生了一丝同情。社交压力无处不在，哪怕针对半魔也不例外。

 

但丁懒洋洋地向后靠在椅背上，环视一周，“在座有人是处吗？没有，很好，很好——”他打了一个响指，绽放出令人厌恶的标志性坏笑，“毕竟我们都是成年人了，这种事不算什么……除了某一位不是我的混血恶魔，撞大运打了人生中唯一一发，居然还就搞大了别人肚子。”

 

“别对自己不了解的事物妄加评论，”维吉尔用他标志性的缓慢语速回敬道，“……你对雄性恶魔的能力根本一无所知。”

 

“继续，接着吹，没准有朝一日你能吹到让我们相信有 _正常生物_ 愿意跟你上床呢。”

 

尼禄下意识地跳起来。“说话注意点，你侮辱的可是我妈！”

 

抱歉误伤——但丁立刻冲他无声地作出不好意思的手势，他同样无声地回以一个中指。

 

“你好像很在意我有能力成为一名强大子嗣的父亲，”维吉尔一手托住下巴，“而你耀眼的阳刚之气在这方面却失败得相当彻底。”他面部之无表情与语句尾音之上挑一时间形成了如此可恶的反差，但丁就像之前发生过的第一百次那样，再次被他哥哥惹火了。

 

“噢滚下地狱去吧维吉尔，我们所有人会感激不尽的。”他粗声粗气地说。

 

“Been there, done that. 还有更有新意的吗？”

 

“你们两个有完没完？”蕾蒂一脸愁容地叫道，她的话音刚落，整个房间骤然暗了下来。顿时所有人立刻齐齐噤声。

 

他们中央的水晶球的光圈开始如潮水般流动起来，波纹时明时灭。尼禄感到他的心脏在胸腔中剧烈地锤动：这样古怪的安静，这种引人注目的灯光效果通常都不会带来好消息，只会预示着丰盛的主菜即将登场。

 

他握住姬莉叶的手，努力抑制把这个诡异的房间用绯红女皇砍得天翻地覆的冲动。如果这一次的委托也能如往常一样靠蛮力解决就好了，该死的故弄玄虚的色欲，该死的真心话大冒险，该死的但丁，让所有人坐在这里陪他玩一场愚蠢的游戏，陷入到被动的局面。

 

在一片黑暗之中，妮可的椅子幽幽地亮了起来，显得分外醒目。所有人的目光顿时聚集在她的方向，

 

“怎么回事？”妮可茫然地低头，看着自己的椅子呈现出古怪的亮蓝色。

 

“我想这是色欲在第一回合抽中了你。”翠西眯起眼睛说道，

 

尼禄几乎能听见其他人暗自松了口气的声音，这其中包括他自己——这很没品，他知道，这种 _幸好不是我_ 的自私想法。妮可果然露出了一个比哭更痛苦的笑容：“我今天真该去买点彩票。”她自嘲地说。

 

“没事的，”姬莉叶搭上她的肩膀。

 

“你选真心话还是大冒险？”翠西问。

 

“真，真心话。”妮可不小心咬到自己的舌头，脸痛得皱了起来。

 

水晶球里的光圈再次涌动起来，充斥着整个房间——如果不考虑此情此景的话，他必须得承认这个光效做得着实不错，相当具备舞台效果。片刻之后，水晶球上方缓缓浮现了一行斜体字。

 

_说出你最为人称道的身体部位_

 

这还是个意料之外的问题。“呃，这个问、问题……”妮可拖长了声音，紧张兮兮地望向四周求助，但很快意识到在场除了姬莉叶所有人都只会心安理得地袖手旁观。她自暴自弃地晃晃脑袋：

 

“……我的腰？”

 

水晶球没有变化。

 

妮可焦虑地咽了口唾沫。“这、这这点遗传自我妈，”她的手四处动来动去没地方放，最终探上了唇边。这是她在受到压力时不自主的坏习惯——总下意识通过啃指甲来缓解口吃，但越啃反而结巴得越厉害。“你们真该见识一下我妈的、我妈的腰，戈多斯坦家的宝藏，我根本形容不上来。那真的，见过的都——”

 

水晶球忽地亮起了绿光。妮可像是被噎住似的，立刻偃旗息鼓了下去。

 

“你通过了，”翠西的声音在黑暗中传来，权威性的语气传递着天然的笃定，“你的椅子熄灭了。”

 

尼禄下意识望向旁边——妮可的椅子果然不再发光了。

 

“我过了！”妮可狠狠地拍了一下大腿，几乎瞬间把口吃丢到九霄云外，“太好了，操！”随即在尼禄杀人的目光下意识到自己在姬莉叶面前吐出了违禁词语，悻悻摸摸嘴巴，闭上了嘴。

 

“哇，色欲看起来不过如此。”但丁快活地插话，“说真的，我还以为能见识到更活色生香的东西呢。”

 

蕾蒂厌恶地咂嘴：“你脑子里想的都是些什么，让这个该死的游戏快点结束难道不好吗。”水晶球再次闪动起来。片刻之后，尼禄脚下的椅子闪烁起蓝幽幽的光。

 

“轮到你了，崽子。”他的叔叔吹了声口哨。

 

如果接下来都是这种程度的问题，那这场游戏确实也没什么大不了的。尼禄，你能做到的，不要在姬莉叶面前丢脸。明白吗？

 

翠西向他点了点头，以示鼓励。姬莉叶从背后抚摸着他的肩膀。他深吸一口气。

 

“真心话。”他说。

 

这一次，房间里的光没有再暗下去，色欲似乎开始偷工减料了。一只看不见的笔优美地划出花体，水晶球上方的字逐一显现。

 

他屏住呼吸等待着。

 

_从头到尾唱完你脑海中此时浮现的第一首歌_

 

噢。

 

他自己的表情此刻一定很好看。

 

“这不难，”妮可兴高采烈地翘起腿，自从从第一轮幸存之后她的肢体动作就猛地多了起来，“来，尼禄。赶紧唱，我们都等着呢。”

 

“呃……”他低头抿住嘴，躲避着所有人的视线。

 

“你不是天天带着耳机吗？”但丁唯恐天下不乱，“唱吧，也熏陶一下我们这些老年人的音乐品味。”

 

“怎么了？”姬莉叶关心地凑到他脸边。他咬牙切齿地抬起头，知道自己无法继续拖延了。他闭上眼睛，咬牙切齿地唱了起来：

 

“Move fast baby don’t be slow, step aside, reload, time to go……”

 

第一个词从口出时，他就意识到自己的调子起得太高了，行云流水地唱下去几乎是个不可能完成的任务。在最后go的上行转音上他迎来了第一个惨烈的失败——他因肺活量不够而断气，发出了一声很像母鸡下蛋前的咯咯声。

 

有人低声窃笑起来——但丁。这个恬不知耻的人渣。

 

他以壮士断腕的意志逼迫自己继续唱下去，音调一直胆战心惊地漂浮在破音的边缘。但在高潮部分，他还是毫无悬念的破音了。

 

“All these voices inside my head, blinding my sight in a curtain of red……”

 

尼禄已经万念俱灰了。接着是第二个破音，第三个，接二连三的跑调。但丁这时已经安静下来，停止了他哗众取宠的表演，但当尼禄定睛一看，差点咬到舌头：因为他他妈竟然拿出手机，当着所有人的面把镜头对准自己开始录像。

 

“美妙，夜莺般悦耳的歌喉啊崽子。”他边拍摄边有节奏地哼哼，随着歌声摇头晃脑，如果他唱的东西也配叫歌声的话。

 

“Bang bang bang, pull my devil trigger.”

 

他以颤抖的嗓子结束了这首歌，虽然唱到最后他已经不知道自己到底在唱哪首歌了。

 

姬莉叶在他耳边小声说：“很好听。”

 

他经受住但丁恶毒的折辱，但姬莉叶这句轻柔的鼓励却立刻把他打入羞耻的深渊。他痛苦地低下头。

 

“姬莉叶你别这样，你为我牺牲的已经够多了。”

 

如果他能有姬莉叶三分之一——不，三百分之一的音乐细胞，又何须忍受这种非人的折磨。这都是他的错，不，他五音不全是天生的，所以这都是维吉尔的错。他浑身发抖着看向自己父亲，压下咒骂的冲动——因为他们两个还没有熟悉到能互抛垃圾话的地步。所以他只能用目光无声控诉这个少言寡语的男人，他的精子质量不行。 

 

**May 13th， 19：03 PM 尼禄**

 

蕾蒂的椅子亮了起来。

 

她傲慢地挺直了腰杆：“既然位于我前面的两位先驱没有足够的胆子——”她炫耀地停顿住，确保自己向他们的方向投来一个白眼后才说道：“大冒险。”

 

“好，今晚的第一个大冒险选手！”但丁立刻很有眼色地拍起手来，“让我们为这位女士的勇气鼓掌！”

 

这个雷厉风行的回答似乎同样感染了这场游戏的幕后主办者，字幕不再拖泥带水，瞬间就在水晶球上方闪现了出来。

 

_直至游戏结束，在你说的每一句话后面加上男性生殖器_

 

在这一行字显现的那一刹那，房间里爆发出震耳欲聋的笑声——想都不用想，多数分贝贡献来自于但丁，他试图把它伪装成咳嗽但并不成功。这就是被甩的小肚鸡肠的中年男子，一个如此可悲的群体，见到前女友吃瘪比自己飞上天堂还要高兴。尼禄对此没什么可说的，只能祈祷自己的中年时代不会沉沦到那种地步。

 

“哈哈哈，没想到啊没想到，”但丁没形象地喷了出来，“我之前还觉得咱们分手以后你再也不和这玩意儿打交道了。生活真是个奇妙的东西。”

 

蕾蒂的脸色一阵青一阵白，最后定格在了铁青。但愤怒无济于事，她清楚自己的痛苦在此刻是所有人笑声的养料。翠西若无其事地清了清嗓子，装作对自己女朋友的困境一无所知。妮可也自发加入了起哄的一部分，气氛热烈地拍手：“说！说！说！”

 

妮可的敌人都是尼禄的朋友，他当下决定对蕾蒂报以同情。当然也仅限于同情，没有更多了。

 

“……我拒绝。”蕾蒂斩钉截铁地说。

 

“唔，某 _女士_ 要临阵脱逃了！”但丁怪声怪调地讽刺道，他今天的烦人程度提到了史诗新高度，“真的不考虑——”

 

“不可能，别想了。”

 

“蕾蒂，如果我是你我是不会这么做的。”维吉尔忽然打破了他置身事外的冷漠，皱起眉头说道。

 

蕾蒂纳闷地转身。“那我该怎么做？”她好笑地摇摇头，仿佛也被这个想法逗乐了，“难道你们觉得我真该照做这么蠢的——”

 

下一刻，在所有人来得及做出任何有效反应之前——青蓝色的电光像雷霆般从椅子上窜上蕾蒂的后背，十足的气势如同一道微缩闪电。噼里啪啦的电流声与被电击发出的惨痛尖叫合成了一段诡异的协奏曲，令所有人目瞪口呆。

 

“我说！我说！阴茎，鸡巴？”蕾蒂暴怒地咆哮道，徒劳地来回在椅子上扭动着躲避电流的痛击，却被牢牢粘在椅子上，“够了吗？你满意了？！”

 

滋滋的电流声终于在她的暴怒的嘶吼下销声匿迹，蕾蒂胸口剧烈起伏，粗重地喘息着，面沉如水。

 

空气中传来焦糊的的味道，尼禄惊惧地向她望去。她看上去并没受什么不可逆的外伤，但白衬衫背后呈现了一片胆战心惊的黑色。

 

众人面面相觑，没有人发出声音。最终由但丁率先打破了沉默。他喃喃地说道：

 

“天啊，这真是个漫长的晚上。”

 

**May 13th， 19：21 PM 尼禄**

 

相较于先前蕾蒂引起的风波，接下来两轮游戏称得上波澜不惊。翠西选择了大冒险，在在场某一位身上留下一个吻痕。她轻轻在蕾蒂脖子上咬了一下，以示对刚才惨剧的安慰。水晶球亮起了绿光。

 

接下来被抽中的是维吉尔。色欲终于决定结束这位魔剑士从头到尾光荣孤立的状态，送给他的问题是：“描述你的初吻。”

 

维吉尔不紧不慢地表示自己的初吻是母亲的晚安吻。

 

水晶球再次可耻地亮起了绿灯，现场顿时嘘声四起。维吉尔有恃无恐地换了个姿势坐着，反正别人现在也不能把他怎么样。尼禄发现自己暗暗松了口气——毕竟他还没做好心理准备听到自己亲生父亲的猎艳奇闻。

 

“你的无耻程度令人震惊。”但丁一字一句地说。

 

“放心，这种感觉是相互的。”维吉尔慢条斯理地整理了一下自己的袖子，对弟弟的谩骂不屑一顾。

 

这一次轮到但丁的椅子亮了起来，传奇恶魔猎人露出一个得意洋洋的微笑：

 

“真心话。”

 

水晶球很快抛来了问题。

 

_你最想和在场哪一位发生性关系_

 

“瞧见了吗？这才配称作成年人的问题，而不是什么‘我的初吻是妈妈的晚安吻，’”但丁胜利地挑起唇角，然后不假思索地接道：“蕾蒂。”

 

水晶球闪烁了一下，然后亮起了红光，伴随一声刺耳的尖叫，如同一个人的灵魂被以某种手段活生生地挤出身体。所有人不约而同发出一声哀嚎捂上了耳朵，可惜，在这样直击灵魂的分贝攻击下任何物理防御都显得无济于事。

 

但丁的笑容僵硬地冻结在了脸上。“蕾蒂？我说的不对吗？”现在他也开始像妮可一样东张西望地求助了，“我选蕾蒂？？”

 

但是水晶球依旧无情地闪烁着红光，扎得人眼睛发疼，尖叫声没有止息。“别撒谎！”翠西边捂着耳朵边冲他吼道，“你是骗不过色欲的！”

 

“翠西！我说错了，我选翠西！”但丁像抓住救命稻草一样揪住了前搭档的名字，“对不起，蕾蒂，我一直觊觎着你的女朋友！”

 

红光，更惨烈的尖叫，一阵似乎是从地壳深处传来的，古老而邪恶的震动。尼禄知道，在座的所有人只要能活着爬出这件死屋子，就会让这个传奇渣滓付出毕生难忘的代价。

 

“天啊！说实话你会死吗？！”蕾蒂捂着耳朵大吼道，“你会把我们都害死的，阴茎！”

 

假如不是现在他们可能都要死在这里了，尼禄会很享受但丁此时难得一见的惊慌失措的。“我发誓我说的都是实话！都是这天杀的水晶球有问题，它坏了！我说的字字属实——”

 

“我已经不忍心看下去了，但丁，”维吉尔发话了，如果幸灾乐祸存在于他的面部表情库里，一定就是现在这个样子的，“这以你的标准而言甚至都太可悲了。”

 

“所以你在逃避什么？在场四位女性已经被你排除掉两个了，还剩下妮可和姬莉——唔。”翠西戛然而止，若有所思地向尼禄与姬莉叶这个方向投来一瞥。尼禄浑身一凛，本能地搂紧了姬莉叶，“该不会——”

 

她的话被打断了。尖叫声与震动戛然而止。片刻后，血淋淋的红字在水晶球上方一点一点浮现出来。在有些笔画上，疑似鲜血般的红色液体还从字上流了下来，在黑暗的空间里显得触目惊心。

 

“这好像不太妙。”但丁嗫嚅道。

 

“是的，我们都有眼睛，这他妈是血字，这他妈当然不太妙——”

 

维吉尔皱起眉头，“这应该是某种魔界古文字。”他转向翠西。“你能翻译出来它的意思吗？”

 

“这上面是什么意思？”蕾蒂和妮可立刻凑了上来。

 

“我试试，”翠西眯起眼睛，沉吟片刻，“……因为有人多次说谎违背规则，接下来我们会共同受到惩罚——”她忽然停住了，脸上是不常见的严肃神色。

 

“什么惩罚？不要停在这种关键的地方！”

 

“接下来大冒险难度会有大幅度提升，并且真心话会采取强制读心的措施，”她再次停顿了一下，“无论说出那些真心话的后果是什么。”

 

“读心”这个词顿时让所有人陡然失语，只有但丁尴尬地干笑两声：“所以色欲会让我们承认自己六岁的时候尿过床之类的？”

 

“我不知道，”翠西摇头，“最后一句话模棱两可，它可以意味着任何事。”

 

他们互相望着，不约而同地开始回忆自己最后一次尿裤子的时间，而尼禄发现他想到的的那个时间实在不够遥远。

 

“你死了，但丁，”尼禄平静地摇摇头，确定自己只是在叙述事实，“你已经是个死人了。” 

 

**May 13th， 19：36 PM 尼禄**

 

色欲再一次选中了尼禄，他几乎是无可奈何地见证着自己的椅子在众目睽睽之下再次亮起来。

 

在椅子亮起的前一秒，他的念头是“该不会是我吧。”结果就真的是他。所以他什么时候有预知未来的能力了？为什么他偏偏就不能把预知能力发展到多打爆几个恶魔上呢？

 

“真是色欲的宠儿。”但丁又开始蓄意挑衅，试图通过插科打诨转移所有人对他的憎恨，但没人搭理他。尼禄叹了口气：

 

“真心话。”

 

见识到了之前大冒险的下场以后，尽可能谨慎绝不会有错。在左思右想之后，他也想不到自己有什么难言之隐，所以现在选择真心话是最稳妥的选择。

 

这一次，一行字不疾不徐地在所有人眼前展开。

 

_讲述你最不可言说的性幻想_

 

他得承认，第一眼看到这行字的时候他的大脑轰的一声，因惊慌而一片空白,热度瞬间窜上他的脸。太过分了，他怎么可能回答这种问题？他又不是但丁！！

 

他不知所措地看向姬莉叶。“姬莉叶，我……”

 

而姬莉叶点了点头。

 

冷静，尼禄。你能做到的。你和姬莉叶之前开诚布公地讨论过这些事，尽管那过程中包括了无止尽的结巴和红透的耳根，并且最终大多也只停留在脸红心跳的非实践层面。

 

“我……”他开口了，感觉有什么卡着他的嗓子。但丁在看着她，维吉尔在看着他，妮可在看着他，蕾蒂在看着他，翠西在看着他。快说点什么！

 

说什么？就说我想和她在教堂高耸的穹顶与彩色玻璃窗下接吻，深情地爱抚对方？

 

如果那还不够好的话，就说在新婚之夜我们是如何融为一体，身心合一？虽然听上去很羞耻，但只要他赶紧说完就万事大吉了。色欲不就是想要这个吗？

 

“我们……”他慢慢地说道，声音轻飘飘的，“在一片血海中，彼此凝视着彼此被玛斐斯飞溅的血液染红的身体。”

 

等等，这不对。首先他脑子里想说的根本不是这个，而且在击败玛斐斯时姬莉叶显然不在场——他当然不想让姬莉叶和鲜血扯上什么关系。

 

“对方说，我欠你个人情。我问，你准备怎么还。”

 

浑身血液凝结了起来，不祥的预感在他脑海中尖啸。他知道自己不能再说了，但他的声带像被某种诡异而恶毒的魔力捏住了，他听到自己径直说了下去：

 

“于是V跪了下来。”

 

维吉尔抬起了头。

 

这不是真的。他如坠冰窖。

 

不，不，不，闭嘴，这不可能是真的。他调遣全身的力量，将嘴部肌肉扭曲到疼痛的地步，但下一句话还是从嘴里冒了出来。

 

“我按住……他的脑袋，”抵御读心带来的副作用极其剧烈，却收效甚微，他死死地按住自己的嘴，直至舌头上尝到了血腥味，但是话语还是从他手指尖溜了出来，就像有人在替他发出声音。

 

“看到他正在破碎的身体……我说，‘我可以让你更破碎一点，’我把阴，阴，”卡顿，剧烈的咳嗽，把手插进嘴里阻止自己进一步发出声音，“……阴茎塞进他的嘴里，”没有成功，一声绝望的惊喘。

 

“……他全部吞了进去，试着取悦我，哪怕这让他干呕。”

 

没有人发出声音。这是噩梦，是最深层的地狱。没有第二种解释了。眼泪在他眼眶里来回打转，他大口喘气，却希望自己呼吸系统立刻停止工作，让他罪恶的生命终结在此地。

 

“他的口腔很热，温暖而湿热。让我忍不住挺腰，我——”

 

泪水终于流了出来——完了，全完了。去他妈的保护所爱，当你甚至无法保持忠贞，又怎么能厚颜无耻地高谈阔论爱与勇气？他以为自己早已把那些在内心深处昙花一现的蛊惑封印起来，再不见天日，他以为自己早已战胜了心中的恶魔。但全都是谎言。那些信誓旦旦婚前守贞的誓言想来多么可笑，他都在撒谎，并且甚至不知道自己在撒谎。

 

“……他一滴不落全部吞了下去。“

 

在嘴唇停止张合的那一刻，他终于难以遏制自己的抽泣，明白自己再无颜面对姬莉叶，无颜面对自己的父亲。他犯下了十恶不赦的罪行，只想现在就死在这里。他根本不配活着。

 

很长一段时间之内，房间里只能听到他抽噎的声音。直到一双手搭上了他的肩膀，令人熟悉的重量，令人熟悉的感觉。

 

“尼禄。”姬莉叶说。

 

他一动不动，脸埋在掌心里，没有看她。

 

“尼禄，看着我。”她重复了一遍，声音不大却坚定。他不能再无视她了，他不得不应声抬头。

 

姬莉叶的手抚摸上他的脸。

 

“这没什么，”她轻轻地重复了一遍，“我知道的，这没什么。”

 

他颤抖了起来。“这没什么。”她又说了一遍，这一次他终于被这句话穿透了，靠在她的肩上崩溃地哭了起来，像个迷途的孩子。

 

所有人无言的注视着眼前这一幕，就连但丁都没有像往常一样趁机插句风凉话。正相反，他看上去伤感而严肃：

 

“有时候我们会面对意想不到的事，产生意想不到的想法，让我们自己也很困惑。”他摇摇头，“……孩子，这就是生活。”

 

**May 13th， 19：47 PM 但丁**

 

_只凭借离你最近的物体作为道具，帮助你右边的人达到高潮_

 

当这一幕字完整地出现在所有人的眼前时，时间像是忽然停滞了。

 

就在几十秒钟之前，安抚完尼禄的姬莉叶的椅子头一次亮了起来。

 

尼禄这位温柔的女友自游戏开始以来——啊不，倒不如说从来就没机会和他们交流过几句话。姬莉叶就是那种你乐意豁出性命保护，却从来和你没什么共同话题的女孩，生活中最大的危机就是花园里莫名枯死的植物或者孩子们耍尽诡计不吃蔬菜。在她面前你会不由自主减少脏话频率，收敛自己肮脏可耻的那部分，用尽全力把世界为她渲染成七彩泡泡的颜色，因为她就是美好得理应住在彩虹泡泡里的女孩。

 

有时候当他看到姬莉叶，就会联想起尼禄和他们这些放浪形骸的老一辈是如此不同。他完全可以理解尼禄此时此刻的崩溃——当你的女朋友是姬莉叶，你却在幻想自己亲生父亲的分身在一片血海中给你口交的时候，任何人都会自然而然理解为他们心中的恶魔已经彻底战胜了自己的人性面，他们罪该万死，应该堕入万丈深渊。

 

只是真实的人性远比童话故事复杂得多。恶魔可以完全地象征邪恶，人类却不能完全代表善良与高洁。有太多无法见光的念头滋生，让你自我厌恶、唾弃、竭尽全力抑制却层出不穷，让你怀疑是否只有自己此等肮脏病态。但你能做的只能是承认自己并没有想象中完美。然后继续活下去，等待时间有朝一日赐予你应得的解脱。

 

虽然但丁必须得承认，他到目前为止还没有获得那种解脱。

 

蕾蒂凑到他身边，指了指尼禄，他只能给出一个模棱两可的答复：

 

“给他点时间吧。”真的，尼禄，争气点不行吗？当年他自己对着镜子手淫被抓包也没有哭成这样啊？

 

但当这行字浮现在但丁眼前的时候，他立刻意识到尼禄估计是好不了了。

 

姬莉叶右边是妮可。

 

尼禄还在搂着姬莉叶。用他的机械臂。

 

尼禄木然地放下手。

 

姬莉叶和妮可对视。“……啊。”妮可说。

 

尼禄揪住她的袖子。“你不必……”

 

姬莉叶摸了摸他的脸。“我想要这么做。”

 

妮可没说话。她两眼发空，脸上浮现踏入天堂般的梦幻表情，仿佛被骤然拔高到了一种超越自我的超然存在。这个表情着实很有代入感，让但丁不禁怀疑，这个戴眼镜的武器大师在二十多年的人生里，经历的家庭破碎、掘地三尺的调查、熬过枯燥无味的图纸设计，统统都是为了把她引到此时此地，为了让她被一个出身于佛杜那教团的歌姬用自己制造的机械手强制高潮。

 

她的人生终于在此刻迎来了更高层次的意义——被姬莉叶插进一只Helter Shelter。这是上天神圣的旨意。

 

“可是 _你_ 还没有告诉我， _你_ 究竟是否愿意这么做，”姬莉叶在妮可身边俯下身来，语调轻柔，“跟我说： _是的，我想让你这么做，姬莉叶_ 。”

 

“……我、我想让你这么做，姬莉叶。”

 

姬莉叶摇了摇头，声线里包含了一种前所未有的，陌生的支配性。“说 _请_ ，毕竟你是在提出请求，不是吗，妮可？”

 

“ _请_ 。”妮可小声说，“ _拜托了_ 。”

 

姬莉叶脱掉妮可衣服、分开双腿的动作一气呵成，流畅得诡异，使但丁产生了一个罪恶的想法，那就是这并不是她第一次做这种事了。可是，他们谈论的可是姬莉叶？……

 

但事实在两个女孩进入正题之后就水落石出了。但丁平静地转向旁边的蕾蒂，无视自己的裤子正在变紧的糟糕感觉：“得了，我向你保证这个中世纪乖乖女搞过的妞比我们余下所有人加起来都多。”他尽量控制着不让自己话语里含有一丝酸意，“原来这么长时间以来我们中间竟然潜伏了一个卡萨诺瓦——啧啧。”该死，结尾的啧啧还是暴露了他。

 

在越来越激烈的喘息声中，他必须得换个姿势，架起腿坐在座位上才能掩饰自己正在被唤起的反应。他用余光偷偷瞄了一眼在座的其他人，想知道自己是不是眼下唯一被此情此景弄得口干舌燥的那位：尼禄依旧木然地神魂出窍着，看样子还需要很长时间从自己女朋友在操自己的搭档兼对头这件事上恢复过来；翠西的手缓慢滑向蕾蒂身体下方未知的部位——礼节上他知道自己不该继续偷窥了，但还是忍不住多看了几眼；维吉尔的脸在暗光中呈现一片苍白，依旧面无表情，其中的道貌岸然顿时戳中了他的神经：别装了，谁她妈会信就你没硬啊？你这个一生只打一炮、还不会用避孕套的假处男。

 

姬莉叶的动作简洁精准有效率，水晶球在几分钟之后就亮起了绿光，尽管这几分钟是如此漫长，他调动了全身意志力不要让自己的手也滑到下半身去。在两位女孩坐回座位之后，翠西以叙述事实的语气说：

 

“你当过虐恋女主人。”

 

姬莉叶意外地看向她，随即点了点头：“我以前做过这种兼职，但我很少收钱。”她语气依然平和而无害，仿佛她会逆来顺受地认同对方所说的一切事物，但是但丁知道自己再也不会把这种语气和温良寡淡联系在一起了，“我很喜欢这种帮助别人的感觉，我相信每个人都有权力获得快乐。”

 

“……原来是这样。”翠西说。

 

一旁魂不守舍的尼禄终于打破了他长久的沉默。

 

”你为什么没和我说过？“他的嗓音沙哑得像被锉刀磨过，”……我也应该知道的，姬莉叶。“

 

姬莉叶低下头。

 

”我想过要告诉你，但是……”

 

她的声音头一次颤动了。“妮可曾经拿这种事开玩笑，你很生气地让她闭上嘴，你告诉她这让你觉得恶心，“姬莉叶露出一个悲伤的笑容，”我明白你不是那个意思，但还是忍不住想到……或许我不应该告诉你，尽管我自己不因为所做的事感到羞耻。但你值得更好的……后来我就没再做过了，真的。“

 

她哽住了，没有再说下去，因为尼禄忽然抱住了她。他们两个紧紧地抱在一起，像要把对方嵌到身体里。

 

面对这两位旁若无人抱成一团的年轻人，你很难不产生一些情绪化的想法。但丁忍不住感慨地想。生活总是在不断用实际经验给你上课。哪怕你战战兢兢活到了四十岁，觉得自己拥有丰富的阅历、懂得足够多，足以给年轻一辈提供点”这就是生活“的箴言，但你现在还是坐在这里，还是像个初出茅庐的男孩一样，再一次被人性的玄妙而惊奇。

 

他忽然想写一封信给那些孜孜不倦致力于统治人间的大魔头们。他准备在最精华的段落这么写：永远不要低估一个人的复杂性，因为人类是你能想到的最三维立体的动物，无论他们看上去多么懦弱无害，仿佛没有牧人的羊群。但那只是表象。是的，我们总在不断质疑、否定自我，无法与自己的力量和解，而这种挣扎除我们自己，没有任何人能够知晓。 _愚蠢_ ， _无望_ ，或许你们会这么想。因为我们把数不清的能量内耗在虚无缥缈的精神挣扎上。

 

但在这样痛苦的过程中，我们也因此获得了救赎与希望。啊，我希望你们最好永远不要忘记这点。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老一辈的恩怨情仇

 

 

**May 13th， 20：13 PM 但丁**

 

上两轮的泪水与心碎让所有人不由得心情沉重，连带气氛都凝重了起来。没有人乐于见到那种撕开内心的痛苦再重演，以至于维吉尔的椅子亮起来的时候，但丁罕见地没有感到幸灾乐祸。

 

维吉尔没有浪费任何时间就做出了选择。

 

“真心话。”

 

水晶球即刻给出了问题。

 

_描述你最享受的色情片类型_

 

“噗——”对不起，但他还是喷了。但丁亡羊补牢地捂上了嘴。维吉尔会看黄片吗？应该不会。但这并没有阻碍他脑中立刻栩栩如生浮现维吉尔坐在屏幕前嫌恶万分又欲罢不能地观看MILF/Monster Dick色情网站的片段。

 

“我对观看色情影片没有兴趣。”维吉尔说，意料之中故作正经的答案。新一行文字再次闪现。

 

 _描述你最享受的_ **_色情产品_ ** _类型_

 

“在这方面你可能问错了斯巴达的儿子，只会看色情杂志的那位现在还坐在1号位置上。”维吉尔勾起唇角，“而我不喜欢为虚拟事物浪费时间，更擅长实际行动。”

 

水晶球快速闪烁了几下，没有亮起红光也没有亮起绿光。过了一会儿，翠西的椅子亮了起来。

 

“这……所以这是新的一轮？”

 

“看上去是的。”翠西严肃地点了点头。他哥哥再次凭借装模作样混过一轮。如果人人都能像他那么好运该多好！

 

“加油。”他的心跳也没来由变快了。老实说色欲现在这样子真的很让人摸不透，在尼禄和姬莉叶那两轮连续抛出重弹把他们砸得七晕八素，现在却对维吉尔的浑水摸鱼听之任之。他有种很不好的感觉，但又形容不上来。

 

蕾蒂和翠西侧耳压低声音交流了几句。她们的脖子从这个角度望去交错着贴在一起，一个独属于情人间高度排外的姿势，脖颈交织出一片只属于彼此的天地。当那个小天地的大门轰然关上，可恶的小情侣们自成一世界，一切无关紧要的人被排除在外。在几年前，他还是蕾蒂共筑爱巢的对象，那种残留下来的亲密感已经印在身体里，有时候感觉起来依然像昨天一样。

 

她们隐晦地对视一眼，然后翠西站了起来。昏暗的光线把翠西的身体线条稀释成一条模糊的剪影，这让她看起来更像伊娃了，他必须得垂下头，把注意力放在翠西身上截然不同的香味上才能说服自己，这两个人没有任何联系，伊娃是伊娃，是他已逝的母亲；而翠西是翠西，他的搭档和朋友、他前女友的恋人。

 

只是这样的场合——这样被现实反复提醒伊娃和翠西是截然相反的两个个体的时候——难免令他伤感。翠西可能意识到了他隐藏的不安，所以他们多年以来交流总是简短而轻松、吵吵闹闹你来我往，却心照不宣地避过更深层的话题，有所保留。或许翠西觉得她长着和伊娃一样的脸，更紧一步发展关系就像是利用他的感情，剥削他的一部分。蕾蒂以为他现在还对翠西心生嫌隙，但他怎么可能对一个拥有和母亲相同的面孔、相同的声音的女人长时间生气？——她只是令他难过。

 

——并不是说但丁真的曾经生气，因为苍天作证，他从来就没有生气过！当他推开房门，发现蕾蒂和翠西滚在他那张乱糟糟的床上，他没有生气，第一反应只是：“不好意思了姑娘们。”然后快速退出去关上了门；当蕾蒂追出来，上气不接下气地向他解释、道歉，发誓那只是个意外，他没有生气，只是拍拍她的肩告诉她他会永远支持她的决定，无论作为恋人，还是作为搭档朋友；蕾蒂从他房间里搬出去时，他没有生气，而是任劳任怨地帮她把大箱小箱行李搬到车上，然后向她挥手，乐呵呵地祝她一路顺风，并告诉她随时欢迎她再搬回来事务所，虽然他俩都心知肚明，她不会再回头了；当听说蕾蒂和翠西两个开始约会的时候，他还是没有生气，只是想到，啊，这已经是最好的结局了，蕾蒂值得更好的人选，两个漂亮姑娘俩站在一块儿难道不比我这个邋遢男人更赏心悦目？他应该松一口气，为自己庆幸——蕾蒂终于决定离开了，至少他不用把无数时间浪费在猜疑她究竟什么时候会离开了，不是吗？

 

人们在生活中总是一而再再而三地搞砸忏悔搞砸，他也狠狠地搞砸过，并且一错再错，错到失去补偿的机会，又怎能苛求别人不会犯错？但丁没有生气，只是夜深人静时他会忍不住自嘲地想，是否他永远也维持不了一段长久的关系，是否放手让他所在乎的人离去是他唯一的专长。他整个成年生涯就是在原地打圈，在二十年和现在都是如此，不管拥有何等毁灭世界的力量都是一样？当他们共同的熟人对这两位金牌恶魔猎人的分手难掩惊讶时——做他们这一行普遍不善社交，在八卦消息上都不太灵通——他现在还能遇到别人震惊地问：什么，你们分手了？！他只会挠挠头说：“这得怪我。我不够体贴，而且动辄喝得太多了。”

 

蕾蒂离开后，他觉得自己过的其实还不错，她走的时候并未再次带走他的一部分，只是不知不觉每个月账单上花费在酒精饮料上的数字又攀升了。

 

你瞧，他真的没有生气。

 

翠西出声了。有一瞬间她的嘴唇撅了起来，像是准备吐出“真心话，”但她最终说的是：

 

“大冒险。”

 

水晶球灰蒙蒙的光线熄灭了下去，好一会儿都没有再亮起来。上方的字体姗姗来迟。

 

这次的大冒险描述更长、更复杂，但丁迫不及待地开始消化这段文字，想看看色欲这次又要刷什么肮脏把戏。刚才尼禄的悲剧让所有人仍然心有余悸，谁都不希望再见证那种痛彻心扉的场面，更不想让它发生在自己身上。

 

在读完第一遍的时候，但丁告诉自己，距离上次他动脑子已经很久了，可以追溯到打尤里曾前东奔西走开启机关，所以他阅读能力下降、导致理解错误是很正常的。

 

读完第二遍，那几行字还好端端摆在那里，显示出来的意思依然没有变换，他有点慌了。

 

他快速焦虑地读完了第三遍，来回查找是哪里让他产生歧义，但意思依然没有变，还是他先前理解的那个意思。你他妈在逗我？这怎么可能？

 

但丁东张西望，等待着有人嗤笑一声，提出反对意见，一掌打醒他，告诉他 _当然不是你想的那个意思你这愚蠢的变态_ 。但全场都不约而同陷入了怪异的死寂。

 

_请与4号扮演一对母子_

_表演一段情景剧_

_使两名角色令人信服地发生性关系_

_限时7分钟，计时截止_

 

开什么玩笑！？

 

4号是维吉尔。

 

他眼前发黑，喘不上气了。是的了，这就是色欲对维吉尔堂而皇之的报复，作为对他自以为是不好好回答问题的一场大礼。他当然希望有人能报复一下他拘守礼仪的哥哥，但绝对不是以这种方式。

 

没人理应被以这种方式报复，色欲宇宙般浩大的恶意终于在此刻彻底显山露水，被压缩成一颗子弹朝他心脏上撞去。他劈头被浇上一桶冷水，顿时醒悟过来：色欲事无巨细地了解他们每一个人的弱点与过去，并为每一位量身定做陷阱，耐心地等待他们撞上去。

 

……他会很享受色欲在卡瓦列雷的暴力引擎震动下是如何挣扎、扭动，发出濒死的尖叫的。

 

在蕾蒂的旁边，翠西站了起来。但丁不明白她在想什么，难道她真的以为维吉尔愿意乖乖照做？他了解维吉尔的性格，他的哥哥绝对不允许自己受到这样可笑的侮辱。这事关荣誉！现在他甚至不敢看向维吉尔，害怕任何一丝额外刺激都对方当场做出不可挽回之事。

 

“等一下，色欲先生或者女士？”但丁忍无可忍地站起来，干笑一声，“哈哈，你可能不认识我的哥哥，他对于玩手上那根长棍子是一把好手，但关于下半身的棍子他……他还没有身心发育完全，你能不能大发慈悲地换个题目？”

 

水晶球的光芒依然暗淡，无论色欲有没有听见他的话，显然都没有作出回应的意愿。他的心猛地沉了下去。“我自愿！”他脱口而出，急切地举起手，“我们都是双胞胎所以看上去都差不多，所以我自愿代替他怎么样？不会有什么影响的。”

 

水晶球还是没有变动。但丁不得不提高音调，现在他听起来更像在威胁了：“听见了没有？我说我自愿——”

 

“没有必要。”一个声音从身后截断了他。维吉尔冷淡地把他推到了一边，但丁没有防备地一个趔趄。待他重新站稳的时候，他发现自己已经目瞪口呆，哑口无言了。

 

“你……”他眼睁睁地看着维吉尔走到所有人的中央，翠西已经站在那里，环胸看着注视他的哥哥。

 

他们两个同时站在水晶球前，研究上方浮现的那段字。

 

“我期望你能更展开解释一下 _令人信服_ 的意思。”

 

水晶球闪动了一下，几行字再次出现，这次中间被加粗了。

 

_表演一段情景剧_

**_使母子令人信服地发生性关系_ **

_限时7分钟，计时截止_

 

“呸，说得好像真的有母亲和儿子能 _令人信服地_ 发生关系似的。”妮可在后面嘟嘟囔囔抱怨不平，但谁也没接下去，但丁还是觉得她没完全领会到即将发生的事的严重性，他现在连话都说不出来了。

 

“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”姬莉叶也同时焦虑发作，她相当容易受到他人情绪的感染，无论正面还是负面，“至少让我做点什么吧。”

 

“它不打算进一步解释了，”翠西沉声说，然后转向维吉尔，“我猜它是想让我们演一个母子主题的色情片，在七分钟之内必须结束。”

 

母子黄片。

 

维吉尔举起手。和翠西沉默地对视，有什么决议在目光交接中无声无息被决定了。他回头命令道：“尼禄没必要看下去了。”姬莉叶立刻回答一声“好的”然后捂住了尼禄的眼睛，而尼禄则机械地捂住自己的耳朵。

 

维吉尔接着转过身，眼角讽刺地眯了起来，“你也是，但丁。接下来要发生的事可能对你来说过于成熟了。”

 

但丁此刻最好做点什么。但是所有声音只是隔着一层厚厚的茧撞击着他的耳朵，却无法真正有效传递进他的脑子里。他暂时没法接受任何信息了。

 

“……你他妈最好知道你自己在干什么。”他喃喃低语。

 

“放心，我相当清楚色欲的特性。”维吉尔皱眉凝视着中央浮动的光圈，摇了摇头。“没有专注，没有耐心，急于炫耀它知晓人的全部弱点，几千年来没有任何长进。”

 

他收回审视的目光，转向翠西，让人无法想象出他是如何轻松残酷地说出接下来的话的：

 

“这会相当有趣的，母亲。”

 

倒计时在水晶球上开始了。

 

**00：03**

 

他们在中间放了把椅子，让中间圈起来的场景更像个微型舞台。翠西泰然自若地坐到了椅子上，平视前方，开始摆弄自己的头发。

 

维吉尔不知从什么时候起站到翠西的身后。他们两个一前一后，同时凝视着前方不存在的镜子，让但丁不由自主回忆起他和维吉尔曾站在伊娃身后推推搡搡，痴迷地观察着她将梳妆台零零总总的首饰一一归位，对于母亲更关注谁争执不休。

 

“还没有睡觉吗？我的孩子。”翠西问，“已经很晚了。”她没有停下整理她头发的动作，而是慢慢将它们梳到一旁。她的嗓音失去了平时特有的冷静戏谑，多了一份机械的温柔。

 

这个微妙的转变让他汗毛倒竖，心跳有如鼓擂：不，她不是你的母亲。

 

维吉尔注视着前方他们虚幻的倒影，一只手不知不觉滑到了她的脖子上。

 

“最近的夜晚总令我辗转反侧，”他开口低沉而缓慢地说道，声音波澜不惊，“而你知道这是为什么。”

 

维吉尔的指尖大约很凉，因为他看到了翠西肌肉在他手指所过之处反射性地战栗。但丁突然特别想知道，在场所有人到底能不能体会眼前这一幕在人类伦理上来讲的变态程度。蕾蒂知道翠西长得酷似他们的母亲，与年轻的维吉尔在特米尼格也有一面之缘，所以他默认她能理解接下来的戏码将会造成何等创伤；他可能对尼禄隐约地提过这件事，只是没有细说，毕竟他不希望给这个孩子留下“翠西=你奶奶”的印象；妮可和老一辈不熟，不排除尼禄告诉过她，但可能性很低；他之前默认姬莉叶对此毫不知情，因为尼禄不想让她掺和进他们的恩怨，然而关于姬莉叶的一切他都拿不准了。

 

如果可以体会，他们又怎么还能看得下去？为什么维吉尔和翠西还演得这么煞有其事、深有把握？也许他们只是在装腔作势，拥抱一下，象征性接个吻就完事了，没准色欲会网开一面，把这一幕自动标记为PG-13。拜托，这是他老哥，他是个什么德行难道他还不清楚吗？

 

但他很快察觉到了不对。维吉尔触碰翠西的方式隐约散发着一种漫不经心。对方眼睛眯了起来，那种对支配他人身体的游刃有余，显然不是一个毫无经验的处男能伪装出来的。换句话说，他亲爱的哥哥根本就他妈无所谓自己现在干的是谁、是什么、是否长着他母亲或者其他亲戚的脸。

 

但丁眼下唯一的选择是放任自己的怒火燃烧：二十年的魔界打工生涯显然没能阻止维吉尔拥有性生活。怒火可以分散他的注意力，不然他会把念头集中到更难堪、更恐怖的地方去，比如到底哪里出现了差错，又是什么令他哥哥变成现在这个样子。

 

翠西叹息了一声，对于那只握惯阎魔刀的手在她上身危险地游移无动于衷。“……上次我们做这种事已经是很久以前了。”

 

“很久以前。”维吉尔似是而非地重复了一遍，对这个感慨表现出虚假的兴趣，手在她脖颈与锁骨交接的区域滑动着，“——那时我们尚拥有与现在不同的名字。”

 

维吉尔的语速很慢，声音清晰，这种精心设计的吐字方式就像在表演一出古典戏剧。现在房间里的光线也确实很暗，只有水晶球幽幽的暗光打在他们两个身上，让他看起来更像个在大段念白的主角了。

 

他们在表演，又不像在表演。维吉尔在必要时可以相当富有戏剧性，从年少时代他就有这种将华丽的事物无缝接入日常生活的本事。如果但丁能说服自己他们只是在表演而不是重演，那该多好。

 

“等等，”翠西忽然捉住了他的手。“你的父亲快要回来了。”

 

“……我们全知全能的父亲，三只眼睛的父亲。”维吉尔心不在焉地按住她的手，“我不认为他今天会回来，更无法阻拦我们接下来要做的事。”

 

没见过维吉尔的人很难会想象出，一个人可以在短短几个单词里完美包含如此多的嘲弄，而这也是眼下他身上唯一令但丁熟悉的地方了。历经数次破碎重组、从Qliophoth上回来的维吉尔比少年时代稳重得多，几乎让但丁忘掉了他曾经的标志性特点。坐在1号椅子上，他恍然重回二十年前，站在那座高耸的建筑下向上仰望，期待着与他哥哥将要发生的战斗，特属于年轻时代的生机勃勃的愤怒、有什么即将发生的兴奋与不安在胸中翻腾奔涌。

 

“但他仍是你的父亲。”翠西纠正道，也就是那一刻维吉尔毫不留情地抓住她的腰。他们两个纠缠在一起，沉重地倒在椅子上。

 

**03:34**

 

如果但丁硬说自己没猜测过他哥哥是如何做爱的，那就是在骗人。想象自己双胞胎哥哥性交的样子——听上去好像很变态，仔细想想却自有道理。他经常想象维吉尔在床上的表现来增强男性自信。但丁猜测维吉尔会是那种 _走到酒吧吧台边一声不吭，直到邻座女孩礼貌地表示他的阎魔刀很长很罕见，他就生硬回复一句“我还有更长的东西”然后被赶跑_ 的蠢货。他很长时间来就是这么坚信着，直到遇到了尼禄。所以他不得不承认他哥确实上过本垒，但那又怎样，谁没有啊？

 

一个在男欢女爱中表现拙劣的维吉尔的形象总能给他带来无边乐趣，让他已逝的哥哥在心中不那么遥远而完美，更鲜活一些。在有朝一日他的人生走到的尽头时，但丁希望自己临终前眼前浮现的是这些轻松愉悦的场景，而不是从塔上无边无际地坠落或者从黑天使中掉出的项链。这样他也就可以含笑而逝，墓志铭上写道：这里埋着一个幸运的人 他比他双胞胎哥哥做过更多爱

 

他知道那只是他一厢情愿的想象，和事实大概相去甚远。但在他最古怪的梦里，也不曾出现眼前这样的场面。

 

眼前在上演的并不是两个人在做爱，而是两个恶魔惟妙惟肖地模仿人类做爱。他们的动作很像，喘息很像，就连那残忍而狂热的力度也很像，但就是不对劲，他身体里属于人类的血液尖啸着向他敲响警钟，很不对劲。

 

在中间的两个生物没有投入任何自我。在相交的那一瞬间，他们共同滑入一个预先设定好的程序，进行准确地表演，充满观赏价值。但这种似人却非人的感觉却让他毛骨悚然,他们的容貌身体相比姬莉叶和妮可更符合世俗层面上的完美，肢体交缠却没有唤起他任何反应。

 

现在闭眼睛已经太晚了。那种恶意的景象一旦映入视线便无法移开目光。它会吸干你所有的理智、消除你对爱意的任何想象。但丁不知道在他哥哥身上发生过什么，但他可能再也无法想象维吉尔彻彻底底作为人类的样子了。

 

他身上都发生了什么？

 

**04：35**

 

但丁应该感激的是他们在做爱的时候干净冷酷、不发一言，和打架时的习惯截然相反，所以他不用花时间戴上耳塞。

 

想来也不意外，没有人会浪费口舌和一个性玩具交谈。

 

**05：17**

 

还有两分钟。这个折磨就结束了。但丁告诉自己：把注意力放在无关紧要的部位上。别关注他们的下半身是如何结合在一起的，看他的头发，看他的眼睛，他哥哥那双破碎的星空似的眼睛。

 

然后恶魔敏锐的视力让他看到，那双眼睛里空无一物，只是倒映出别人的倒影。

 

不行。别看了，赶紧给我忘掉！他警铃大作，马上在心里大声疾呼。快想！快想那双眼睛是怎样敏捷地捕捉到他的每一次攻势，再在恰当的时候流露出嘲讽的神情；快想那双眼睛在特米尼格上向他掀起爱与恨的狂潮，如同木星上的风暴。记住他哥哥最原本的样子，而不是那双空荡荡的眼睛——就是他能做出最伟大的抵抗。

 

他安静坐在椅子上，双手火热但脚冰凉。

 

**6：03**

 

_黑天使。那是辛苦孕育你的母亲，见到她你难道不开心吗？_

 

_是的，先生。我感到开心。_

 

_那就去证明你的忠诚。_

 

_他靠近那个物体。他不需要记住它的名字，但它们通常都会幻化出相同的脸。观赏自己，观察对方，俯下身体，说出既定的台词，坚决锐利，毫不留情。_

 

_不要去想尊严破碎的痛苦，被迫改造的耻辱，统统咽下去。他不是维吉尔，因为斯巴达之子绝不会堕落至此。如今服从是比刀剑更强大的力量。_

 

_时刻记住自己已经不剩一丝一毫残余的人性。只需要服从，就可以让他们以为已经全部拥有了他；只需要服从，他就不会向他们展露最后的自己。在伪造的假象里没有任何事物能撬开他、捉住他，他无法战胜，不可阻挠——这是他能动用最后的属于自己的力量。_

 

  **07：00**

 

七分钟如同一个世纪般漫长。在水晶球的计时显示7：00的一刹那，在中间的两个人像闪电一样分开了，精确地分秒不差，简直让人在怀疑他们俩是不是从头到尾就在数数。

 

顿时充斥整个房间让人窒息的邪恶肉欲烟消云散，仿佛从来没有存在过。妮可是第一个没形象地狂吸鼻子的人。“我都要憋死了！”

 

姬莉叶把捂在尼禄双眼前的手松开：“结束了，你可以睁开眼睛了。”

 

维吉尔开始整理自己的衣服。情景剧的男女主角彼此站得很开，相安无事，一副风轻云淡的派头。“失礼了。”最后是维吉尔先说话的。

 

“没关系。”翠西则省了重新穿好衣服的麻烦，手一挥，标志性的黑色皮衣就重现身前。她迟疑了片刻，声音低了下去，“……该道歉的是我。”

 

“不必，”维吉尔有些意外地看着她，“那时我们很难称得上有自主意识。”

 

但丁清了清嗓子：“蒙德斯有多经常让你们做这种事。”干，他本来想让自己听起来更若无其事的，但他的嘶哑的嗓音背叛了他。

 

翠西蹙起眉，没有预料到他会直戳了当提出这个问题。“没你想象中那么多，蒙德斯只是想要测试黑天使的自我意识。承担这个任务的有时候是我，有时候是其他被捏成他亲近的人形象的魅魔。不过它们无法承受他的力量，通常一两次就会损坏。蒙德斯掏空了维吉尔的记忆，通过其中的影像塑造了我的样貌。”看到他逐渐惊恐的表情，她飞快解释道：“别担心，但丁。魅魔没从来没有变成——”

 

维吉尔冷不丁插话：

 

“远远比不上我们轮流被送到发情Behemoth的巢穴当性奴隶的次数频繁。”

 

所有人呆若木鸡。蕾蒂的脸色煞白；妮可一脸茫然；尼禄站了起来，魔手的蓝光在他肩上轰然展现；惊惧与暴怒让但丁眼前天旋地转，口齿不清：

 

“他竟敢——”

 

“别激动，这只是一个魔界玩笑。”维吉尔挑起眉头，转向翠西，“你明白我在说什么。”

 

翠西唇角向上的弧度若隐若现。“……这个梗都早于你父亲的时代了。”

 

“而经典永不过时。”维吉尔说。是他听错了吗，还是他哥哥现在心情居然不错？升高的音调、轻快的语气，维吉尔一定相当自鸣得意自己抛出了人生中的第一个黄色笑话，顺带还把全场险些吓出了中风。

 

是啊，这是一个玩笑，是他哥哥人性面占据统治地位的体现，一个大进步。但他怎么能指望别人笑得出来？那股无名的怒火无法平息，混杂了更多一时难以辨认的情感，让但丁抑制不住自己的颤抖。

 

“你他妈——你怎么能拿这种事开玩笑？！”

 

“在不分场合开不合时宜的玩笑这件事上，你好像没有立场指责我。”

 

“那不一样！完全不一样！我的玩笑只是…………你的玩笑不合适！”他嚷着，却发现自己再一次语无伦次。操，在维吉尔眼中他一定又在胡搅蛮缠了。大多时候但丁并不在意被认为是双胞胎中不善思考的那个，因为尺有所短寸有所长，他没什么可自卑的。但现在他却无法再一笑了之，头一次埋怨自己平日油腔滑调的形象带来的代价。他不善思考、老不正经、哪怕张口呼吸就会对年轻人传播不良影响，但这并不代表他缺乏感受情绪的能力、他的喜怒哀乐不值一提。为什么一个人能如此肆无忌惮地玩弄他的情绪，却当做什么也没发生一样，他还对此无能为力？

 

“去死。”这便是他和维吉尔从不共享同种情感语言的代价——无法奢求理解对方所思所想，也无法合情合理把自己的想法表达出来，不把彼此打得死去活来已经是一大进展了。随便吧，他老了，实在经不起当年那种折腾了。

 

维吉尔和翠西终于整理好了各自的衣服，却并没有立即回到自己的座位上，而是在印象中头一次地，开始打量彼此。

 

“我想我们还没有正式互相介绍过。”翠西向维吉尔的方向伸出手，她的手停滞在空气中，又像是根本不期待对方会做出反应，微微缩了回去，但维吉尔很快礼节性地握住了她的手。

 

他们两手相握的感觉很奇怪，手掌没有像正常社交礼仪里上下轻微晃动，只是握在一起、相互触碰，维持这样静止的动作。握手给他们提供了一个机会，让他们心无旁骛地观察着对方。排除任何人的打扰。注视平静而深邃，像是要在电光石火的几秒钟里跨越魔界与人间的距离，再重新结识对方一遍。

 

“翠西，我自己取的名字，”她说，“但莫里森已经告诉过你了。”

 

“维吉尔，我父亲取的名字，”他说，声音在调侃的边缘滑动，“但你已经读取过我的记忆了。”

 

“啊，果然已经过去很久了。”翠西笑了起来。他们的手松开了、那一瞬他们两个几乎像在怀旧，悼念一段只有彼此分享的过去。她从胸前掏出一张白色卡片。“对了，这是我们的名片。我和蕾蒂一起从事猎魔工作。如果你以后考虑加入这个行业——”她瞟了一眼但丁，“我们的年度营业额比Devil May Cry两个分店加起来高78%。”

 

蕾蒂吹了声口哨，尼禄在装死，只剩下但丁不得不站出来捍卫事务所的荣誉。“我还坐在这里呢！！”

 

“再说吧。”维吉尔说，但翠西毫不气馁地继续着。“还有，给我们打工和给蒙德斯打工的最大不同就是，你有工资和每个月额外的四天假期，以及所有人身自由权。”

 

“我为别人而战的日子已经太长了，”维吉尔迟疑了一下，像是在斟酌字句，“不过还是……谢谢你的提议。”

 

“我知道的，融入人间很难，特别是刚开始的时候。”翠西微微地叹了口气，“委托人支支吾吾拖欠付款、水电费和房租都是问题、堵车、污染、周六的晚餐无法预定到座位、魔剑斯巴达背在身上太过显眼、总有小孩子对你指指点点，他们的家长还偷偷用手机前置镜头拍你还自以为没有被发现。人类为了细枝末节争执不休，然后为了更可笑的理由和好如初。很不可理喻，不是吗？”这些纷纷涌上来的回忆让她百感交集，最终只能拼出一个近于无奈又宠溺的微笑，“但是——给他们一个机会吧，你会习惯这里的，而习惯是世界上最玄妙的东西。”

 

**May 13th， 20：37 PM 妮可**

 

妮可的但丁雷达告诉她，但丁现在有点沉默。

 

并不是说这位传奇恶魔猎人就闭嘴了——你能想象一个不说话的但丁吗？不能。他依然例行公事地开几个玩笑，但仅此而已。妮可只能以一个粉丝揣测偶像的脑子猜测他是被刚才维吉尔和翠西刺激到了。

 

考虑到在场其他人分别是维吉尔的弟弟儿子儿媳旧识以及基因意义上的母亲，妮可反而是在场所有成员里和维吉尔瓜葛最少的人，所以刚刚上演的那幕乱伦剧对她心理冲击力相对较小。换个角度来讲，妮可觉得自己只是免费观赏了七分钟有剧情有漂亮演员的黄片而已。假如换作是她要坐在这里整整七分钟观看阿格纳斯和……呕。她突然可以理解但丁了。

 

蕾蒂的椅子再次亮了起来，“拜托！”她翻了个白眼，用手语打出这个手势。

 

但丁倦怠地向后瘫在椅子上，刚开始游戏时贱兮兮的活力已经消失得无影无踪。“来吧，没有几局就结束了，一鼓作气玩完得了。”

 

蕾蒂选择了真心话，这意味着妮可看不到什么香艳场面了，可惜。自从上次房车的Qliphoth之行以来她还没再瞄过蕾蒂的裸体，现在难免有点裸体蕾蒂摄入不足。

 

真心话题目很快在水晶球上方显示出来：

 

_描述在座所有人床上表现并打分_

 

“……”只有沉默才能恰当地表现出所有人的心情。但丁的笑容堪称惨淡。

 

“……所有人？”蕾蒂从喉咙深处挤出这个单词，艰难地像是便秘，“包括我没有发生关系过的人？”她随后迟疑了一下，想到她没在句子后面加上男性生殖器，但是色欲的惩罚并没有应声而至。

 

水晶球的光圈应声跳动了一下，显现出更新的题目。

 

_描述你心中在座所有人床上表现并打分_

 

这也就意味着，全场将无人幸免。无论你是否曾和蕾蒂春宵一度，都得统统接受她无情的审判。还别说，色欲在他们之中谁最喜欢刻薄评价别人方面还真挑对了人选。妮可已经可以预想到这一轮结束后又会有怎样的血雨腥风了。她倒不担心蕾蒂会对自己有什么负面评价，但对翠西和但丁来说就不一样了。她偷偷往他们两个的方向瞄了一眼，果然恶魔和半魔的表情不自觉地僵硬起来。

 

蕾蒂和但丁曾经约会同居过，据说还持续了好几年，这桩八卦妮可还是从尼禄那里听说的（她和但丁交谈时依然有灾难性结巴）。而今分别坐在123号上的三人组的关系却今非昔比，迎来了翻天覆地大洗牌。这其中究竟隐藏了什么爱恨情仇，除了他们自己没人知道。

 

“好吧。”蕾蒂深吸口气，“早说早结束。”她转向了姬莉叶。

 

“姬莉叶，如果你在今天以前的任何时候问我这个问题，你不会得到超过5分，因为你实在太……无聊了，寡淡无趣，亲吻你感觉起来估计舔水煮青菜没什么两样。而且我讨厌佛杜那，那里女孩循规蹈矩没有主见，唯一拿手的特长就是祈祷和做饭，简直要把我逼疯了。“

 

蕾蒂的眼中闪过一丝惊慌和难堪。读心会暴露出一个人内心的最不加掩饰的想法，但饶是如此,她也没聊到自己的用词会这么赤裸、不留情面。

 

“但今天的游戏让我们了解彼此不为人知的一面，人是复杂的动物，我也该为我的刻板印象道歉。”蕾蒂叹息一声，“9分。”

 

“谢谢，”姬莉叶开心地说，完全没有因为被错误地归为寡淡与假正经而生气，“我会给你打10分的，蕾蒂。”

 

“接下来，尼禄。5分。”蕾蒂转向尼禄，“这个可能听上去很伤人——但我总有个奇怪的第一印象，就是你会是在床上硬不起来就会嚎啕大哭的类型……别问我是怎么想的，我也不知道。”

 

尼禄没做出男性惯常恼羞成怒的反驳，只是一声不吭，像只捕猎失败的大型动物，惨兮兮地缩进阴影里，样子有点儿令人心碎。蕾蒂小声咕囔：“唉，我太刻薄了，这毛病老改不了。对不起。”

 

下一个轮到了维吉尔。蕾蒂扶住额头，思索了片刻后说道：“维吉尔，7分。

 

“你像个不错的一夜情对象，却不是个好的情人。不过雄性恶魔大多都这样。我不知道尼禄的母亲是不是这么想的——唉，我都在说什么垃圾，就事论事,你别太在意。”

 

“当然。”维吉尔平心静气地摆摆手，表示并没有受到冒犯。

 

蕾蒂转向了妮可。妮可顿时浑身一凛。等待着冰雹般的审判降临。

 

“妮可，8分。”蕾蒂飞快说着。等等，她没听错吧？蕾蒂给她打8分，也就是说高于维吉尔，只比姬莉叶低1分——

 

“你所处的这个年龄段很容易就陷入到身体形象的误区里去，整日对着镜子哀怨自己为什么不能再多减一磅。但你不是——你很健康自信，对虚荣不屑一顾，明白自己想要什么，把时间与激情投入到你喜爱的事情里去。你也有个混蛋老爹，却没被拖进他一同拽进深渊里……我很羡慕你。我觉得你所有方面都表现得很好。”

 

完全没有想到蕾蒂对她的评价如此之高，特别是和其他人做对比之后——激动与感恩把妮可淋了个透，她惊喜地嚷嚷起来：“你原来这么喜欢我吗？我太他妈感动了！”她向蕾蒂蹦了过去狠狠抱抱她，但是被蕾蒂敏捷地闪开了。“不许得寸进尺。”

 

“翠西。”蕾蒂扭头看向翠西，“我不知道怎么给你打分，因为没有一个数字是足够的。”

 

她们简短默契地拥抱了一下。蕾蒂蜻蜓点水地吻了一下翠西的额头，接着重新环视一边全场成员。

 

那么全场就剩下最后一个男人了，一阵相当可疑的沉默降临。但丁尴尬地嘿嘿了一声，想要缓解一下紧绷的气氛，可是效果适得其反。

 

“但丁……”

 

蕾蒂的嘴唇迟疑地动了动，表情忽然怪异地扭曲起来，就像在对抗着什么。妮可很少见到她显露这么纠结而痛苦的表情，有什么不对劲。

 

“但丁，2.5分。”结果她脱口而出，还是无力抵御色欲的力量。

 

妮可第一时间以为自己幻听了，传奇恶魔猎人与2.5分当然是八竿子打不着边的，但蕾蒂惊恐的眼神泄露一切。“但丁，2.5分。”蕾蒂用尽全力咬着嘴唇，唇角扭曲成一个狰狞的弧度，更多的话语从她口中滔滔不绝地流泻出来，再也无法停止。“和他的每个晚上都感觉糟透了。有时候我躺在床上，告诉自己到此为止了，因为……因为……”

 

她再次挣扎了起来，疯狂抵抗着即将说出口的东西。全场瞠目结舌，最夸张的是但丁——他呆滞地张着嘴巴，无法从这个惊天打击中恢复过来。“怎么可能？”他小声重复着，“怎么可能？……”但蕾蒂接下来说的话迅速让他消声了下去。

 

“很多事我在后来才能想明白，比如我父亲一遍一遍告诉我和母亲这世界上没有人比他更爱我们的时候，其实他心里盘算的只是夺取斯巴达的力量、成为统治的神。”

 

她的表情十分痛苦，溢满人们被强行撕裂、暴露出自己的隐秘部分时会有的悲伤与耻辱，此刻看着惊心动魄。“……但丁也是。你以为他在看着你，但他只是通过看着你，注视其他已经遗失的东西。”

 

但丁被什么东西呛住了。旁边翠西刷地站了起来。

 

“色欲，停止你的读心。”翠西的声音隐隐涌动着怒意，“蕾蒂只需要给别人打分，没有义务交代更多东西。”

 

“我明白了，这是惩罚的一部分。”但丁喃喃低语，“ _无论说出那些真心话的后果是什么_ 。”

 

一旁蕾蒂已经彻底了丧失对语言的控制权，继续一脸麻木滔滔不绝地说着，仿佛一个坏掉的水龙头。“我对我自己说，蕾蒂，赶紧离开，现在就走或者永远别走。你可以装作自己在这里躺着、睡觉、聊天、接个委托、收拾一下弱小的恶魔，但你一直都停留在那一天没有回来过。我没法花费时间拯救已经不存在的东西。我出生的家庭已经够糟糕的了，绝不能再建立一个同样糟糕的家庭。”

 

已经说得太多了。蕾蒂发出绝望的窒息声。“但我还是没有离开，就是不能放手。看到你这样的状态又选择抛下你是不可原谅的。然后在佛杜那我看到了你拿到阎魔刀的眼神——”

 

但丁变得出奇的安静。

 

“我知道你嘴上说着好聚好散，心里却觉得自己又抛弃了一次，觉得关系出现差错全部是你的问题。每次回到事务所我们都很担心你。你的生活更孤独单调了，闭门不出，无所事事，整日喝酒看杂志，让我很难过、愧疚，因为我没能拯救你，反而一个人把你丢在那里，让你更糟了。“

 

“我没这么想。”但丁苦涩地动了动嘴角。

 

“我知道。Qliophoth之后他终于回来了，我的第一反应是：太好了，在漫长的等待中我们都得到了自己应得的东西，终于可以解脱了。”蕾蒂的脸上涂满水痕。她的表情中不再含有耻辱与痛苦，而是带着人们不再隐藏自我时的庆幸和放松，“我很为你开心，希望你也能为我们两个开心。”

 

水晶球的光芒终于熄灭了下去，但她的声音依旧在所有人耳边阵阵回响。

 

没人预料到这样的场面，其中信息量之大让人一时间无法消化。1号座位传来一声模糊的哽咽，打破了沉默：

 

“我很开心，为你们两个都是。这点千真万确。”

 

但丁起身抱了抱蕾蒂的肩膀。在但丁转过身的那一刹那，妮可看到他眼里一闪而过的水光。这让她产生了一个很奇妙的联想：此时此刻，坐在这个色欲营造出的空间里，恶魔、半魔和人类围成一个圆圈，居然特别像任何一个普通人都能参加的心理互助小组。闪烁的水晶球让她诡异地想起小组主持人温柔而安抚的声音：“谢谢你鼓起勇气分享自己的故事，让我们给她点掌声吧！”

 

阿格纳斯的死讯传来时，老妈美名其曰担心她的心理状况，把妮可塞进了一个亲人去世互助小组。除她之外的所有人看上去都是那么衣冠楚楚、冷静成熟，但当轮到他们张嘴讲出自己的故事那一刹那，她只能感到每个人面具下灵魂被灼烧的痛苦。自己坐在他们之中是多么滑稽可笑，滥竽充数的惭愧与羞耻让妮可喘不上气，利用中场休息飞也似地逃走了，再无颜面出现在互助会上。

 

但生活就是这么神奇，在几年之后又把她塞进了另一个互助会——在场的七个人均在人生的某个阶段失去过自己的亲人。这到底仅仅是巧合，还是生活永恒的主题就是不断地失去？妮可一时间竟恍惚不知自己坐在何处。不管怎么说，她也算是亲眼见识到并验证了那个都市传说——别以为恶魔不会流泪，他们只是不会滥用它们，以确保当泪水真的留下时，只会属于最珍贵的时候。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卡得灵魂出窍，下章完结，应该是喜闻乐见的斯巴达全家桶


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯巴达三人组主场

 

**May 13th， 20：57 PM 尼禄**

 

尼禄麻木地看着自己亮起来的椅子。

 

_仅借助1号的嘴_

_在四分钟以内得到释放_

 

“……”

 

但丁脸色飞快变换着，惊骇、担忧、焦虑，最后定格在自嘲的微笑上。

 

“还行吧，至少比咱俩反着来强。”他说着起身向尼禄靠了过来，展示他惯有的神定气闲，“要是那样我才不知道怎么办了。”

 

尼禄知道自己应该震惊、恶心、拒不接受，但他重新读了一遍水晶球上的字，还是没有产生上述任何情感体验。他今天已经痛哭了一场，榨干了余下的情绪，眼下只是无动于衷地原地坐着。

 

“有一点还算值得庆幸，”但丁一声叹息，安抚拍拍尼禄的肩膀，俯下身来，“我通过实践得知，恶魔没有呕吐反射。”

 

维吉尔在一旁抬起眉毛。“不要告诉我你还在对那把电吉他念念不忘。”

 

“不要告诉我你还在酸没人陪你爬塔，”但丁摇头晃脑地说道，“嫉妒让人丑陋啊老哥。”他俩共同露出了让彼此心领神会的邪恶笑容，尽管在场的人根本不明白他们在说什么。

 

尼禄条件反射地向后缩了缩，尽管他后背已经紧贴椅背，没有任何退路了。即便但丁的手真的碰上了他的皮带，他发现自己也很难说服自己，接下来的事情真的要发生了。

 

可是更匪夷所思的景象就今天已经发生过了。当着所有人被读心说出了自己的性幻想对象、妮可在姬莉叶面前分开双腿、姬莉叶当过虐恋女主人。种种场景叠加在一起，溢出了荒谬的极限，让他顿生一种不真实感。他有一部分坐在这里，还有另一部分已经分离了出去，像在透过一层玻璃观赏发生在别人身上的故事。

 

他求助地看向姬莉叶，姬莉叶只是眨了眨眼睛。

 

但丁帮他解开了皮带，然后是内裤。他没有做出任何反抗。

 

“你好啊小伙子。”但丁故作愉快地对着他的下半身打招呼，然后凑到他脸旁冷静低声耳语，“没关系，不用在意。只有四分钟，就把它当做一场游戏吧。”

 

他的脸燃烧了起来，但是身体没有。但丁向他逐步逼近，舔了舔嘴唇，静止了片刻，然后舔了上去。

 

他立刻绷紧了，发出一声情不自禁的呻吟，像是被吸入了一片高密度的海洋。他们靠得很近，但丁的味道彻底包裹住了他，让他眩晕。对方身上源源不断透出充沛的酒精与皮革的气息，闻起来比自己成熟得多。他无缘无故想起教团事件之后，他经常莫名对着镜子模仿起但丁的动作，或者回忆起对方周身围绕的令人信服的空气：永远在关键时刻出现在关键地点拯救全场，可靠自信，无忧无虑，不是累赘，而是所有人都仰慕尊敬的恶魔猎人。

 

遇到困难时他潜意识总去想但丁会怎么做，以及有一天他自己是不是也能成为别人的榜样，也会有年轻人怀着说不出口的憧憬欣赏着自己身上的一切。接着他不可避免地想起了克雷多，以及如果他拥有但丁的力量克雷多的命运会不会迎来另一种可能。

 

戳在心口尖锐的刺痛一下子让他冷了下来，他都在干什么？如此沉迷于亲叔叔给他带来的身体享受。他立刻被自己恶心到了。

 

但丁尝试着变换角度吸吮、啃咬他，身下传来牙齿摩擦轻微粗糙的触感。不一会儿，但丁沮丧的声音幽幽响起：

 

“你是真的硬不起来？”

 

“呃！”他立刻抖了一下，被从冥思中拉了出来，“我没有？”

 

“算了，”但丁一脸挫败，抹了一把额头的汗，直起身向四周扫视了一圈，视线最终停留在他的哥哥上，“你儿子似乎很嫌弃我，维吉尔。你准备怎么办？”

 

所有人的目光汇聚于维吉尔。维吉尔说：“他不是嫌弃你，是你技术太差了。”

 

“哦，如果你技术绝佳。”但丁露出一个残酷的微笑，显然如果今天他要受苦，至少也得再拖一个人下水。“就赶紧用你吟诗的舌头赶紧把尼禄给我说起来。”

 

“这可不是求人的态度，”维吉尔的笑容同样恶意，“ _跪下_ 。”

 

但丁做了个鄙视的鬼脸，但还是极不情愿地在尼禄面前单膝跪了下来。

 

维吉尔走了过来，在他们身边站定。现在尼禄坐在椅子上，但丁跪在他的腿旁边，维吉尔顺势占据了最高海拔，居高临下地观察着他们。这种压倒性的睥睨感让他们同时感到不适，但丁用嘴型抱怨了一句什么。

 

维吉尔轻声说道：

 

“尼禄。”

 

他浑身一凛，警铃大作。

 

“闭上你的眼睛，”一种与维吉尔本人截然不同的说话方式，轻柔而低沉，在耳边悄声蛊惑，“想象是另一个人跪在你面前。”一种他梦里再熟悉不过的语调，尼禄本能地闭上眼睛——

 

——他硬了。

 

尼禄几乎不敢去看在场其他人的表情——他已经听到但丁难以置信地倒抽一股冷气，还有可能属于其他人的、被吞进喉咙里的惊叹声。

 

02：39。

 

“从舔开始，不要跳步。”维吉尔说。

 

但丁张开嘴巴，试探性地舔了几下。

 

“慢一点。边舔边含进去。”

 

“你指这样？”但丁问。

 

“不。收起你的牙齿——记住永远不要用牙齿。” 维吉尔严肃地告诫，充满教学意义。但丁向维吉尔的方向比了个中指，将嘴巴张开，慢慢地，他开始用舌尖舔弄他，

 

尼禄的手指深陷进但丁的头发里，想要控制对方的动作，但是但丁没有给他这个机会，相当强势自我地在维吉尔的指导下插自己的嘴。

 

他向后仰起脖子，发现自己的眼睛控制不住飘到维吉尔上，试图穿透表面捕捉到更多的情绪。他父亲的的存在像V又不像V，和V一样抽离地洞悉着他的肢体反应，暴露在这样的目光下仿佛被剖开内脏。

 

“继续，”维吉尔命令道，“让我们见识一下你到底有没有呕吐反射。”

 

但丁抽空移开嘴，唾液在他嘴唇上拉成了丝：“你就非得证明你干什么都比别人强。”说完他低笑了一声，以一种折磨人的速度一点一点全部含了进去。

 

这插得比他想象中深得多。但丁真的全吞进去了——他们保持了这个姿势一会儿。如果说刚才但丁只是在自认绝妙地发挥每一个动作，现在他则是真切地根据尼禄的反应调整着他的吞吐。

 

他发出了一声破碎的喘息。这感觉强烈得近乎痛苦，无法自控，让他感到脆弱。

 

他父亲的手指爬上了他的头发，轻微摩挲着他的头皮——V会以这样的方式抚摸他吗？他不想、也永远没机会知道——只能尽量想象：答案是不会的，如果没有Qliphoth，没有玛斐斯，没有沉默的阴影和聒噪的格里芬——V的手指会这样穿过他的头发，像一朵在发间航行的柔软的云。

 

鬼使神差地，他另一只手控制不住地抚了上去，在维吉尔腰间的衣料处停了下来。 对方没有打掉他的手。他的手在腰际擦过，又向上移去，感觉自己好像寻找着某种更缥缈的事物。

 

但丁的动作在加快，他听到自己的呼吸正在融化、粉碎。这对双生子是默契高效的催化剂，心照不宣地决定着他融化的速率，一位支配他的身体，一位操纵他的灵魂。或许冥冥中有神圣的力量引导这对兄弟彼此执剑相向，因为当他们的剑尖指向同一个方向，那对余下的世界残酷得不公平。

 

没有下一次了——正是这个念头让他最终毫无顾虑地释放——这是他此生所能获得的、与那些令人不齿的梦最近似的东西了。他今后再也不会从他父亲眼里看到另一个影子，他的自尊决不允许他这么做。

 

“他可以射了。”维吉尔简短地判断道，随即对眼前的戏码丧失了兴趣。高潮从他身体里无可救药地被强制抽了出来，他用力揪住但丁的头发，大声喘着气。水晶球上的计时静止在03：57。

 

他们做到了。

 

“好了。”但丁一下子站起来，抹抹嘴巴，清清嗓子，做出一个懒洋洋活动筋骨的动作。“表现的不错，小伙子。”他嘿嘿地笑了一声，友善地拍拍尼禄的肩膀，就像世界上任何一位向侄子笨拙套近乎的叔叔会做的那样。

 

“……”尼禄依然大口大口地喘气，他意识到自己的手依然在维吉尔背上，立即触电般把手抽了回来，而维吉尔只是投来一个晦暗不明的眼神。

 

水晶球的光芒由灰转绿。他的视野所及之处，景象变得更锐利而清晰了。这也是他头一次看清了他父亲的样子，只是他父亲的、最真实的样子。

 

**May 13th， 21：35 PM 但丁**

 

最后一轮终于来临了。前几轮幸灾乐祸的调侃与别出心裁的玩笑彻底销声匿迹，所有人此时唯一的的想法就是赶紧结束游戏，从这个不明不白的古怪空间中离开。紧张、焦虑与迫切悬在空气中。

 

维吉尔的椅子亮了。

 

这一次，没等维吉尔选择真心话还是大冒险，字幕直接在水晶球上方浮现出来。

 

全场紧紧跟踪着水晶球上方的每一个字母，当最后一个单词也显示完之后，他们面面相觑。

 

老实说，但丁已经做了最糟糕的打算，而眼前这个题目却让他不知作何感想。所以这就是所有人从这里出去的代价吗？

 

“只有我觉得色欲忽然开始打谜语了吗？”蕾蒂举手，“什么叫‘最真实的面目？’明显指代不清。”

 

“我也有问题，如果此生挚爱此时并不在这个房间里呢？会不会自动让渡到第二挚爱，第三挚爱什么的？”妮可同样提出了她的问题。

 

“最真实的面目，”翠西思考起来，“我倒想到了一个可能？”

 

本回合的主角维吉尔在所有人分别发表一轮意见之后才不情不愿地出声：

 

“这可能……有点棘手。”

 

所有人目光灼灼，像是要把他身上烧出个洞。毕竟当维吉尔说什么事情有点棘手的时候，通常意味着这事儿就他妈难爆了。

 

_以你最真实的面目_

_面对你此生挚爱_

_共达灵魂与肉体的高潮_

 

维吉尔沉吟片刻，解释道：

 

“我重组的新身体有一部分取自色欲的君主。”

 

“色欲的君主？”他意外地打量着他的哥哥，“这和这个题目有什么关系？”

 

“……而我们现在身处色欲的领域。”维吉尔没有理会他，继续说。

 

“所以呢？”维吉尔的欲言又止总能成功激起别人的不耐烦，“你想表达什么？”

 

“这意味着我的身体会受到……一定影响。”

 

“你现在的身体不是挺正常的？”但丁盯着维吉尔的身体，依然是原来熟悉的浅色皮肤，和他自己如出一辙的银白色毛发。看上去没什么不一样的。

 

“不，我指的是我 _最真实_ 的身体。”

 

噢。

 

他艰难地理解着背后的意思。“所以你指的是——”

 

“真魔人。”维吉尔说。

 

……操。

 

不等所有人作出反应，维吉尔继续以公事公办地口吻解释道：“我的真魔人的状态在色欲的空间可能会更加难以控制，具有攻击性，这很有可能会对你们产生影响——特别是你们。”他转向了姬莉叶和妮可，场上唯二不具备任何魔法耐受性的人类。

 

“嘿，别小瞧人类，我们是不会拖后腿的——”妮可抗议道，但维吉尔不容置疑地切断了她：

 

“你们需要确保在多数时候和我保持在至少三十米的安全距离。蕾蒂会负责你们的保护工作。”

 

蕾蒂一惊。“你说什么？”

 

但丁都要被逗笑了。这就是他的兄长，不费任何功夫便接受了自己将在所有人面前“以最真实的面目面对自己的此生挚爱并高潮”，反而煞有其事地指点起在场人类的安全措施。偏偏翠西还顺着他的思路接了下去：

 

“如果你的担忧是真的，魔力波动的确是个问题，但我们没有那么大空间可供掩护和躲藏。”

 

“那不倒成问题。”维吉尔抬手一挥，顿时他们周围的场景如水纹般搅动起来，颜色晕成一片。片刻之后，他们发现自己置身于一个崭新的房间——不，说房间已经不合适了，宫殿如今是更恰当的词语，风格有些像简略放大版的斯巴达老宅前厅。

 

“这是……”他目瞪口呆。

 

“色欲的能力之一是空间幻化，所以我猜测我也可以对它的空间产生影响，”维吉尔说，“但也仅此而已，我只能改变空间形态，不能打开传送门。”

 

“所以这么长时间以来，我们本可以舒舒服服地坐在宽敞宫殿里的红木长椅上。”他终于不得不感慨道，“但你就是不开口告诉我们——就是很享受这种看所有人笑话的的感觉。”

 

“算是吧。”维吉尔的声音毫无悔意。

 

“行，那接下来就差你挑选一名此生挚爱了，”但丁无法无天地翘起双腿，“但我估计你选不出来。得了，老哥。自慰吧。”

 

维吉尔独自走到中央，转过身来朝向他。“这可能有些令人难以接受，但拯救所有人的任务再一次落在你和我身上了。但丁。”

 

“……”他看着维吉尔的嘴唇一张一合，双手交叉环于胸前，听到自己冷淡得惊人的声音，“这跟我有什么关系。”

 

维吉尔没有说话，于是他也没有进一步动作。他们两个冷漠地对峙着。他摆出自我防卫的姿势，而维吉尔只是在观察他，等待他下一步举动并调整着自己的反应。

 

“过来，但丁。”维吉尔冲他勾勾手指，和战斗中的挑衅动作如出一辙。

 

他没有任何上钩的意图，目光偏离了维吉尔，逐渐移到地面上。

 

“……我在想，这是不是你发明出来的折腾我的新方式。”他终于说话了，“维吉尔，有一点你需要知道——正常人不会在决定不砍死某个人之后，紧接着就认定对方是自己此生挚爱的。”他想让自己听上去更挖苦，但声音中还是逐渐聚集起躁动而不可测的能量，“ _正常人_ ，至少会在这两极间有个起码的过渡，比如相互培养培养感情、给予对方起码一点正面反馈、做点心理准备，给点暗示——而不是在二者间无缝跳跃。”

 

“那又怎样？”维吉尔冷酷地反问，“或许这两者没你想象中那么不同。”

 

一股难以琢磨的火焰也顺着脊柱烧上他的头顶，他的声音裂了。

 

“我告诉你，想都别想。”

 

“这话从刚给自己侄子口交的人嘴里说出来真是有说服力。”旁边有人阴阳怪气地讽刺道——蕾蒂今天真是刷新了她刻薄的新下限。他驳斥道：

 

“那不一样！”

 

“怎么不一样？”

 

“总之不行。我不会和你上床的。”

 

他们开始用那种宠溺又同情的眼神看着他，仿佛在怜悯一个不愿打针的孩子。他当然不能指望谁能理解他——他甚至都无法理解自己当下的想法。是的，他被侮辱了，却说不出这种凌辱的源头。维吉尔总能发明出一种新的方式恶心他——把他过去几十年建立起的森严防线衬托得像个笑话，就算他哥哥此时此刻转身对翠西深情地吟诵“亲爱的我错了，你才是我此生的挚爱”也不会比现在更离谱了。

 

他反感维吉尔心安理得的样子。明明是他哥哥作出表白，被吸入黑洞的却是自己，而维吉尔从头到尾用不着展露任何脆弱，好像话从口出后就已经和他无关了。他们怎么就不能像对普通兄弟一样度过哪怕仅仅一天，到底是什么时候开始出了差错？

 

他决不允许自己再把刀递到别人手上，让对方再把他切开一次了。“操你的，维吉尔。玩弄别人很有趣吗？

 

维吉尔皱眉：“听着，我只是在陈述一个和我有关的事实。只要你愿意，它可以和你没有任何关系——”

 

“和我无关？？别想故意折腾我。知道我过去二十年取得了什么学位吗？不会再被原生家庭恶心到的phd。”他尖刻地笑了，“Nope，门都没有，你另请高明吧。为什么不去找尼禄的母亲？我敢打赌她迄今还念念不忘当年的激情一夜呢。”

 

话说出来他当即就后悔了，提起尼禄的母亲是一招臭棋——果不其然，尼禄下巴掉了下来，就连维吉尔也露出不可思议的表情：

 

“这和尼禄的母亲有什么关系？”

 

他没法解释，只能固执地重复了一遍。“不，不行。”

 

维吉尔危险地眯起眼睛：“你到底在抗拒什么？”

 

“我在告诉你，我不愿意。”

 

“为什么？”他向他步步逼近，熟悉的压迫感卷土重来。

 

“该死，别再……”他不禁愤怒起来，声音却很快弱了下去，难掩倦怠，“……别再给我希望了，不要再给我幻想的机会。”

 

维吉尔终于停下了。

 

一阵死寂。他坐在原地，浑身发冷。

 

过了一会儿，翠西语气平淡地纾解道：

 

“如果太勉强的话，你们就先缓缓吧。”

 

“不用了。”他生硬地拒绝。

 

“但丁，”蕾蒂问，“你该不会是生气了吧？”

 

“怎么可能？”他只是有些不痛快罢了。

 

“但丁生气了，”蕾蒂没听见他的话，啧啧称奇，“但丁居然生气了。”

 

他固执地向她摇头。他们就这样面对面呆坐了一个小时（也可能是五分钟），毫无征兆地，他的伪装碎裂了。

 

“算了，那就做吧，不然我们就得死在这里了。”他无可奈何地起立，迅速补充了一句，“但别以为这预示着什么更深层的东西。”

 

“很好，”维吉尔向他点头认可，“那么我需要妮可和姬莉叶离我们尽可能得远。蕾蒂，你负责她们的安全，并且提供掩护；翠西，尼禄，你们两个留在这里。“

 

“慢点，你能不能给我们点时间？？”他举起手。简直忍受不了，他哥真的就立马指点起别人该怎么操自己了。

 

“有形容得那么夸张吗？”尼禄肯定是想起了上次他独自拉架的战绩，并自认为隐蔽地为此得意着，“我是说，我们这边有但丁、我、翠西和蕾蒂，对付的只是你一个人。”

 

“这和那次不一样。”

 

“你可以先试试你真魔人化到底是个什么样的状态，我们再做安排？”翠西指出。

 

“也行。”维吉尔说。在蕾蒂带着妮可和姬莉叶蹲到最角落后，他没有任何提示地开启真魔人，蓝光暴涨，铺天盖地向尼禄压了过来，尼禄将将来得及唤出魔手抗下这一击，但还是被力道带得飞了出去，维吉尔解除魔人化，整个过程不超过两秒钟。

 

“不行，你必须得被绑起来。”尼禄从地上爬了起来，擦了一把嘴角。

 

“我必须被绑起来。”维吉尔得出结论。

 

大概都被如此快速的发展震得无法思考，所有人默默地按照维吉尔的安排行动，没有提出异议。翠西双手合拢，黄色的雷电在她指尖聚拢成形。在噼里啪啦声中她简单地揉搓然后拉伸了一下它，直到它的形状被塑造成一双手铐。

 

“这可以暂且作为替代品，”她试了一下新生的雷电手铐的强度，“它的延展性很好，在强行拉扯时会产生高强度电击，可以远程控制。”

 

“明白。”维吉尔转过身，雷电从背后像蛇一样探上了他的手臂，在手腕处将他两只手铐在一起。

 

鉴于翠西暂未开始控制雷电手铐，维吉尔暂且还能自主完成脱衣服这一行为。很快地，他们就发现自己陷入到了古怪的场景中——所有人衣服穿得整整齐齐，一丝不挂被铐在中间的居然是维吉尔。不算上今天的话，他上一次见到维吉尔裸体还是在童年时代。他努力不去打量对方的身体，害怕自己的眼神会泄露出什么秘密。

 

他和尼禄一前一后包围维吉尔，把他跪按到地上。在所有人的目光指使下尼禄不情愿地绕到维吉尔前面，伸出魔手，从正面固定住他的父亲。

 

“抓紧了？”他在维吉尔身后问尼禄，后者用魔手扶着他的父亲，自己的双手却环在胸前，僵硬得极度不自然，大家都被他逗笑了。

 

在聊胜于无的润滑完毕后，但丁说了声：“那我要进去了。”这句话与其是说给他哥，倒不如是通知给所有人听。得到一声“可以”后，他缓慢施压，扶正自己一点一点地磨了进去。

 

维吉尔在刚被插进去一点时低喊了一声——就是那种他被某种武器捅了一下通常会发出的叫声。所以对维吉尔来说被尖锐的物体捅是没有区别的，这个新得到的信息让但丁不知道该作何反应，继续向内挺进，然后猝不及防地被令人难以忍受的紧致感觉夹击。

 

“你怎么样？”

 

虽然这么问，他知道维吉尔肯定也和他一样，感觉不怎么样。事实就是，他思绪一团乱麻，满脑子都是那句此生挚爱，根本不知道自己该怎么面对维吉尔，却因形势所迫要开始操他了，在进入的那一刻起，他就知道这次做爱会是一场灾难，从头到尾都干得完全不明不白。

 

真讽刺，这就是他俩的第一次——马马虎虎，迫于形势。他又想起刚才维吉尔和翠西上床的收放自如，不分你我的样子，他和维吉尔之间就永远没法拥有那种默契。可能这对他哥哥来说不算什么，当提到“挚爱”的时候维吉尔想到的只是兄弟情。可能维吉尔可怜的小脑子里留给爱的地盘太少了，以至于根本懒得做出区分。他心头再次涌上一阵无名火，无处发泄。

 

“……可以接受。”

 

他看了看尼禄，又看了看站在一旁的翠西，后者点头开始操纵雷电，示意他可以继续。他开始在维吉尔的身后缓慢移动。尽管动作幅度不大，维吉尔还是被顶得向尼禄怀里撞去。维吉尔背部的肌群相当有力量感，在他稍微加快了一点动作时，它随着他的动作绷紧再放松，如同起伏不定的海潮，十分具有反馈性。

 

尼禄尽职尽责地扶着他父亲的上半身，暂且保持基本的礼仪，目光在全场来回逡巡，却堪堪避开了他们两个。但丁意识到自己不能再偷瞄尼禄了，这小子会让眼前这事儿的尴尬程度更上一层楼。

 

维吉尔的声音从他们身下传来：“现在可以魔人化了。”但丁和尼禄点了点头，又向翠西和远处的蕾蒂打了个手势。

 

在魔人的状态下，他的感官变得更加灵敏，所有人的呼吸、心跳与电阻清晰可闻。在其中，最引人注目的是维吉尔。他试图阻止自己监听对方的心跳，但它有力的跳动声却在缄默中震耳欲聋。

 

他不仅仅能看到维吉尔，还能感觉到他——这种感觉无法用人类的感官来解释，那是一种更深层次的感知能力，让他们剥离了人类思辨的本能，原始的体验占据主宰，得以窥视彼此仅仅作为能量存在的样子。大多数的人类太过脆弱，发出的光芒不值一提，如同夜空中的点点星芒。长久以来，他们已经习惯了他们两个是照亮黑暗仅有的火把。当闭上眼睛的时候，他感到他的哥哥是一团雨中的火焰，没有温度，缺乏氧气，却总在那里燃烧着，执迷不悟，不知悔改。他忍不住伸手划过维吉尔身上冰凉的鳞片，顺着那些复杂的纹路一路向下。

 

“但丁，你的剑呢？”

 

维吉尔这句话问得不明所以，他们都愣了。“什么？”

 

“把剑拿来，”维吉尔翻了个身，平躺在地上，但是声音依旧清晰，“我需要你们把我钉在地上。”

 

尼禄倒抽了一口冷气，几乎要被逗笑了：“我们为什么要那么做？”

 

但丁更了解他的哥哥，所以只是简单地问：“你确定？”

 

“做你必须做的。”维吉尔说。

 

“我知道了。”他颌首，抬起右手，魔剑但丁在手中缓缓具现。

 

他想过要温柔地捅进去，但做这种事只有捅和不捅的区别，用魔剑温柔地捅和狂野地捅都会起到同一作用。插进去的地方位于上腹部，避开了重要器官。血溅到了他和尼禄身上。尼禄没来得及阻拦他，抖动了一下，不忍往下看去。维吉尔被结结实实地钉在地面石板上，像是一个巨大的会呼吸的标本，胸前闪烁的蓝光微弱了下去。

 

维吉尔咳嗽了一声，不安分地扭动了几下，什么都没说，但他猜测他哥哥的意思是，等会如果有必要再捅第二剑，他希望他们能换个地方。

 

尼禄来回看着他们，露出一种难以形容的难过表情。但丁也暗暗希望自己能够难过，但是这些年来他们被捅过太多次，以至于挨捅这一行为已经失去了任何难过的价值，就只是挨捅而已。

 

他其实并不敢直接观察维吉尔的反应，恐惧自己会看到那双空无一物的眼睛，他选择避开彼此的视线，什么都不看。他们之后就只是沉默，只是无声无息地干他。

 

太尴尬了，他必须得说点什么，说什么都行，不然整个空间里响彻的只有他们偶尔冒出的压抑喘息。这也就是为什么他发现妮可不知道什么时候居然从角落里溜了出来，偷偷站在他们身边快速记录，他竟然无耻地感到了一阵解脱：

 

“你在干什么？”

 

妮可猛地抬起头，吓了一跳，后退一步。“我我没没没没做——”

 

尼禄使劲向她使眼色让她离开。维吉尔忽然以沙哑的嗓音开口：“如果你需要更仔细地观察，可以靠近。”他的声音中含着麻醉的冷静，“现在没什么危险。”

 

“没问题吗？”妮可探回脑袋。

 

“记得不要碰我。”维吉尔提醒道，和但丁对视了一眼——暂时安全，他不会瞧到他哥哥空洞的目光了。

 

“了解。”妮可比了个大拇指。

 

他放慢速度，轻微地提起维吉尔的腰，把腿折得更开一些，尽可能认真地向她展示相关部位。“看清楚了吧？恶魔的交配也……没那么不一样。”

 

“那是什么？”她用手指着问，目光中满是惊奇。

 

“生殖腔，雄性恶魔也有生殖腔，”他一字一句地解释道，试图通过准确发出每个音节来捍卫自己的理性，“——但是完全地退化了，没有生理功能，估计很难插的进去。”

 

“原来如此。”妮可在本子上画了几笔，然后抬起头，“很难插进去，那究竟是能插进去还是不能插进去？”

 

“……”他俩同时无言。半晌后，维吉尔问：“你想试试吗？”

 

“别，不想。当我没说。”妮可连忙摆手推脱。她继续以欣赏艺术品般地目光观察着他们肢体动作的每一个细节。过了一会儿，她又问：

 

“你们身上的火光和自身能量状态有关？”

 

但丁歪头示意维吉尔该轮到他了，于是维吉尔清了清嗓子：

 

“是的，这是恶魔之间等级地位的标识，但你看到的并不是我们真实能量的模样。”一个深顶让他又弓起腰，一声上扬的苦乐难辨的喘息，“……我希望你在认真记笔记。”

 

“放心吧，图文并茂。”妮可在纸上快速写写画画。

 

维吉尔的呼吸逐渐粗重了起来，染上了更多欲望的味道，显然已经熬过了魔剑穿腹的痛苦。雷电手铐被绷得死紧，时不时闪烁出电光，那样子辛苦得要命，他一时兴起，劈头盖脸就俯身在维吉尔嘴上吻了一下，想帮他爽一下，至少能快点高潮。

 

结果不碰还正常，一碰全完蛋——魔力暴动瞬时而至，带着尖刺的尾巴如雷霆一般抽了过来，他迅速地推远妮可，连带着尼禄也狼狈地滚了一圈。

 

维吉尔颇为苦恼的谴责传来：“但丁你在干什么？”

 

“我哪会预料到你会有这么大反应？”一番折腾他和尼禄才重新按住了维吉尔，后者的翅膀还不断闪动着，尾巴威胁地拍击。

 

“……我也没想到。”一个停顿，“别那么做，很容易失控。”

 

低沉嘶哑的命令再次在他们之间带来沉默，他更烦躁了。不能碰，不能动，他不懂维吉尔到底想要如何高潮——再多被魔剑插几次？他以为维吉尔在同意做爱的时候已经想好了应对措施，现在看来他哥哥也和他一样对自己该怎么释放毫无概念。

 

“一切已经过去了，”他长出了一口气，“放手吧。”

 

这句话令维吉尔顿时亮出了更多牙齿，发出嘶嘶声。就在那瞬间，他捕捉到了维吉尔眼中一闪即逝的光。他角上火光明灭，被矛盾的两极撕裂着。一半被他们拉了上来，令一半身仍陷在过去的阴影里。

 

那些鲜血编织的假象，那些谎言，而他需要他的全部。

 

“但丁，他现在看起来不太妙。”尼禄的脸因为吃力而扭曲起来，“你最好做点什么——”

 

维吉尔身上魔力波动更狂躁了，人类和真魔人的身体彼此交替变换，以至于像是同时存在于他身上。但丁的手——此时更应该称为爪子——握住魔剑的剑柄。他轻微使力，剑尖在石板中松动，维吉尔撕裂地抽了一口气。

 

“不。”

 

“别退缩了！”

 

“——不。”疼痛与愤怒交织的低吼，预料之中激烈得多的回应，绳子被拉伸拉扯到一个极限的长度，翠西在不远处吃力地抽气：“但丁，够了——”

 

他拔出了剑，再次捅下去。

 

“别再退缩了！！”

 

手铐发出断裂的哀鸣，尼禄猝不及防被扇到一旁的桌子上，维吉尔彻底挣脱了他们的控制，眼中的火焰转化成青白色，胸腔的共鸣震动让每一个字都有如轰轰雷鸣，“退缩——？！”磺火与电光从他的双眸中迸裂，仿佛散落的流星。何等地狱般骇人的景象，这就是彻底激怒他哥哥的代价——尽管他内心深处隐约察觉到他做出了正确的选择，尽管他立刻感到了胸前传来的刺痛。“退缩！”

 

对，就是这样，他绝望地兴奋起来，感觉自己更硬了。他的翼爪同样下意识地陷入对方的胸膛，只是维吉尔的动作比他要快，尖锐的利爪撕开一条通向他心脏血淋淋的通路。

 

“你太自负了，但丁，”维吉尔的双翼完全张开，将他们共同笼罩在同一片阴影下，“以为你能高高在上俯视别人，免于卑屈和堕落，”爪尖带着流动的火焰更深地刺进了他的胸腔，严酷的疼痛如期降临，让但丁不禁发出一声痛呼，尽管那听起来同样像声咆哮——

 

“以为你总能牵绊我、控制我，以为你的幽灵总是阴魂不散，即便在最黑暗的时候也去而复返。”尽管有真魔人可怕的恢复能力，熔岩般的血液还是蒸腾着从他胸前的创口汩汩流出来，只能依靠扑动翅膀缓解那种疼痛，“太愚蠢了——你根本无从想象我渴望对你做些什么。”

 

“你想做什么。”他提出的更像个陈述而不是问句，五脏六腑在撕裂，更多的血咳了出来。

 

“或许只要轻微地一碰，”维吉尔的爪子不紧不慢地勾上了他的心脏，“这些纠缠就能就此了结，你就不会再晃着那张令人厌恶的脸，时刻向我炫耀你的幸运了。”

 

他全身心都揪紧了，濒死感让视线阵阵发青，却允许他看到了太多平日无法看清的东西——或许只有在死亡面前你的视野才会如此清晰。他哥哥眼中火光熊熊，无比暴烈，眼中有太多东西缓慢焚灭却不在燃烧。他忽然明白过来，这么多年以来他们对彼此有数不清的误解，而他最大的误解，就是理所当然觉得自己是被误解得更深的那个。他不得不承认，这个念头带来同等的煎熬与幸福——他从来不是唯一一个人经历绝望、折磨与痛苦。

 

“随便你，”于是他说，注视着对方爪下自己仍旧搏动不息的心脏，知道自己做出了正确的选择，“反正它很久以前就已经是你的了。”

 

**May 13th， 22：41 PM 尼禄**

 

“操，我没办法把他们分开！”

 

在第十四次被不知道是谁的翅膀重重扇到地上时，尼禄终于低声诅咒了一句，踉跄着站起来，扶住额头等待天旋地转的眩晕褪去。

 

又是一声巨响，伴随着亮如白昼的魔力暴动。不远处，从散落的尘土石砾里爬起来的翠西同样灰头土脸。

 

“已经太晚了，”翠西脸色很难看，“他们的交配仪式已经开始了。”

 

“……交配仪式？”他讶异地看向她。

 

翠西神色严峻。“是我失策，没料到半魔也会拥有这么完整的交配仪式。”

 

“那你说的这个交……配仪式是什么，要持续多长时间？”

 

“乐观估计的话六至八天左右，”翠西摇了摇头，“但如果他们没有任何一方提前力竭，很难说——”

 

“八天？！”这个答案简直让他一下子背过气去，“这至少要持续八天？？”

 

“这是两个世界上最强大的恶魔的交配，”翠西看上去像是受到了种族层面的侮辱，“难道你还期待他们会像Empusa一样四处播撒绿汁就完事了？”

 

他们气急败坏地看着眼前的景象。没有什么能和眼前的一切相提并论——这就是高等恶魔的交配，犹如诸神在天空中的交锋。对于这对兄弟来说， _臣服吧你会为此付出代价不要幻想我会手下留情_ 等同于甜蜜腻歪互诉衷肠。

 

“简单理解，就是斯巴达的两个儿子折腾出一通家庭闹剧，”蕾蒂说，“连累了我们所有人，顺带还要把这个空间操破了。”

 

她的话音刚落，爆炸性的魔力震荡再次剧烈摇动这个房间，一个裂缝骤然出现在空气中，突如其来灌入的狂风让他们异口同声地咒骂起来。

 

“乌鸦嘴！”妮可骂道。很快第二条、第三条裂缝也出现众人惊恐的目光中，蕾蒂忍不住自嘲地笑了：

 

“早知如此还不如让他俩一上来就开始搞，至少我还能省了——”

 

尼禄打断了她。“没时间了！我们得赶紧离开这里！”他转向翠西，“这些空间裂缝可以当做传送门吗？”

 

“可以，但前提是我必须得把它们全部检查一遍，检索出最安全的那个。”她眉头紧锁，没有耽误一秒钟便开始汇聚魔力检测传送门。蕾蒂替所有人扛起了武器，又把站立不稳的妮可扶了起来。“快！”

 

“我在试！”汗水从翠西额头上滑了下来。又几道裂缝在逐渐千疮百孔的空间里滋生，很快他们就发现自己已经被无数缝隙包围了，人间与魔界交界处的风暴透过缝隙灌进来，将他们的衣服吹得纷飞鼓胀。

 

蕾蒂的话没有任何夸张的成分——这个空间即将被斯巴达的儿子们被操破了。这太讽刺了，他甚至都不知道该说什么。

 

“快！”蕾蒂大吼道，“这个空间就要支撑不住了！”

 

“找到了！”翠西指着其中一道裂缝。蕾蒂立刻挤了过去，让所有人退后，将卡琳娜·安对准了空间裂缝。三声连发，硝烟散去，轰开了一个可供两个人同时通过的弧形缺口。

 

“还有但丁和维吉尔——”尼禄一面架住姬莉叶，一面指着另一侧大喊着。他们身后，那两个人——或者说那两名恶魔已经完全看不出是在交配了。他们缠作一团，发出的吼叫古老而凶残，肆无忌惮地毁坏着这个空间，像是行星撞进另一颗行星，掀起的烟尘有如云层，暴动的光芒在其中交替闪烁，更多的缝隙被这种狂躁的波动撕扯出来，水晶球濒临碎裂，色欲营造的空间在力量面前瑟瑟呻吟发抖。

 

“他们现在什么都听不进去！”翠西冲他吼道，“别白费力气了，快走！”

 

整个空间在震颤中土崩瓦解。“该死！”又是一阵剧烈的摇动，他跌了几步，依靠绯红女皇才能让自己和姬莉叶在阵阵摇动中站稳。

 

“就是现在！”翠西挥着手高声叫道，她的声音被震耳欲聋的风声掩盖了大半。蕾蒂环住妮可的肩膀，一同向传送门跳了过去，她们的影子顿时消失在了那团汹涌的光影的另一端。

 

就是现在了。他向姬莉叶点了点头，环住她的腰，一同跳进去。

 

——他们一头栽进一个高档游泳池。尽管尼禄以最快的速度收起了魔手，人群还是惊叫着躲闪到一旁，小孩子们应景地尖叫起来，还有人举起手机——他和姬莉叶一边上气不接下气地道歉，一边咳嗽着爬到泳池边，互相拉扯着，狼狈地把彼此拽上岸。

 

回头望去，传送门的光芒逐渐消退，在似是而非的光影中，他仿佛隐隐约约看到了但丁和维吉尔闪动的影子。他们仍随着色欲坍塌的空间，共同向两个世界的边缘陷落。从这个角度看，仿佛是只属于他们两个人的末日。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面还有尾声！


	4. 尾声（一个月后）

 

**Jun 13th， 18：17 PM 尼禄**

 

 

周四的晚上，尼禄推开了家门，看到客厅里坐着自色欲事件后消失一个月的维吉尔和但丁。

 

他关上了家门，重新退了出去。

 

那天从色欲的空间狼狈逃出后，蕾蒂长久地拥抱了他们。“都会过去的。”她神色有些悲伤，最后一次不舍地拍了拍他的肩膀。他目送着她们远去的背影，努力不去想今后的生活将会有何等翻天覆地的变化——阴影暴露，关系破裂，世界重组——毕竟这些都是揭开创口的代价。

 

那时他回过头，发现姬莉叶和妮可依然站在他身后，向他招手。

 

接下来一个月发生了很多事，又什么都没有发生：色欲随着空间的破裂而消失了——被他叔叔和父亲操坏了，字面意义上的，没有留下尸体；蕾蒂与翠西和他们告了别，又在一周之后拜访他们，留下了本次的雇佣金——看到数额之后，他摇了摇头，妮可照例破口大骂，而姬莉叶像往常一样负责安抚他们。

 

他多了一种新机械手臂——据说是妮可记录高等恶魔交配获得的灵感。当他试图打听出这种手臂有什么功能时，她只是露出了意味不明的笑容。

 

他会在夜深人静时打开电脑，控制不住地在搜索引擎里键入虐恋，然后带着尴尬和好奇的心情追条点击阅读下去。

 

有个星期六，他们共同坐在饭桌前，姬莉叶在摆放盘子时问道：“V是个什么样的人？”

 

她很快追加了一句：“我问的是V，不是你的父亲。”

 

他想告诉她，他们是同一个人。但看着她坦率的眼睛，他仍久久不能言语。

 

于是他把叙述故事的权利交给妮可，而妮可的确不负众望讲出了一个跌宕起伏的故事。讲完之后，姬莉叶敬佩地点了点头：“所以他决定牺牲自己？很厉害。”

 

他嚼着生菜，想到很久以后，会不会有人也会以这样的语气讲述他人生的故事。

 

对了，他们的大家庭又迎来了一名新成员——一名六岁的提前进入青春叛逆期的男孩，脸上永远挂着愤怒的鬼脸。姬莉叶以很平常的语气向他解释，这是她从前的sub的儿子，她们之间已经很久没有联系了，但是最近意外身故，孩子没有人照顾，于是姬莉叶把他接了过来。

 

听到这条消息的时候，他扭过头去，想要掩饰自己诧异的眼神——这是姬莉叶第一次向他提起自己过去的另一面。

 

 _你觉得他会和其他孩子相处的好吗？_ 姬莉叶问。

 

 _他会没问题的，_ 当时他是这么说的，并且真诚地这么相信着， _欢迎加入这个大家庭。_

 

尼禄在门口站了一会儿，再推开。眼前的景象没有变，但丁和维吉尔依然坐在那里，所以不是他突然眼花看错了。

 

“尼禄。”但丁立刻出声叫他，随即又悻悻然缩了缩脖子，像是再次回忆起了他们一个月不告而别的事实。

 

“尼禄。”这次是维吉尔接了下去，“这一个月我们探访了一些地方，其中部分和你有关。”

 

尼禄平淡地扫视他们。但丁和维吉尔对视一眼，后者点了点头。但丁开门见山地说：

 

“虽然我可能没资格说这个，但我觉得接下来的事你应该知道。”他顿了顿，“你的母亲，她还活着，现在住在……”

 

尼禄直接抬手打断了他。

 

“停。你可以到我房间来一趟吗，维吉尔？”

 

但丁哑然地看着他，不吱声了。维吉尔点了点头：“当然。”

 

于是他们一前一后顺着客厅走上了木质楼梯，留下但丁一个人哑口无言地坐在沙发上。他推开自己房间的木门，做出了一个“请”的手势，维吉尔紧随其后。

 

他关上了门，现在房间里只有他们两个人，以及初夏潮湿的空气。姬莉叶向但丁欢快打招呼声遥远地传来，仿佛属于另一个世界。

 

“我算是明白为什么大家都讨厌你了——不知生死地消失一个月，突然冒出来，然后告诉我消失二十多年的母亲现在还活着。”尼禄一动不动盯着他，“告诉我，你总是这样子吗，父亲？”

 

“或多或少吧。”维吉尔平铺直叙，“听着，”他举起手中的文件——这时尼禄才注意到他惯常握着阎魔刀的手此刻正拿着几张纸样的文件，“我并不能宣称我熟悉你的母亲，但这叠文件里包含我们目前获知的所有信息，了解这些信息是你不可动摇的权利。”

 

尼禄接过那沓纸。

 

这种感觉很奇妙：他童年时代幻想的一切全被负载在手中几张轻飘飘的纸上。可是现在他却没什么阅读它们的欲望，只是把文件放在身旁的木桌上。

 

“你见过她几次？”尼禄问，“让我来猜猜。一次？那是个晚上，她不知道你叫什么，而你根本懒得或者没有看清她的样子。”

 

“事实上，两次，全部在白天。她知道我叫什么，尽管对我的血统一无所知。”

 

尼禄笑了一声，一阵沉默。过了一会儿，他耸耸肩说：

 

“我当年是被丢弃的，其实你用不着向我隐瞒这点。”

 

维吉尔没有接话，像是观察着他的反应。于是他径自说了下去。“老实说，我后来想了想，还是觉得没什么。她根据自身的情况做出了她的决定，而我接受她的选择，希望她有个快乐的人生。毕竟那已经是很多年前的事了。”

 

他看到桌上妮可落下的打火机。他拾起打火机端详片刻，向维吉尔示意。“介意吗？”

 

“这是你自己的选择。”

 

他把文件对准了火舌，橙红色的火焰轻捷地跃上文件的边缘，迅速造成了一圈焦黑的痕迹。他心不在焉地注视着纸张在在高温的侵袭蜷曲干瘪下去，直到缩成一团灰烬。他以为自己会哭，会笑，会有更激烈的反应，但实话是他没有感觉，做出任何激烈的反应只会是他在模仿其他人应该做出的反应。他把打火机丢回桌上。

 

维吉尔盯着他，半晌后笑了。

 

“……你不太随我。”

 

他也笑了，只不过更狂妄。“我就是我，谁都不像。”

 

“这句话说得倒很像我。”

 

“来打赌吗？我肯定会超过你，各方面都是。”他翘起嘴角，“比如说，我会是名比你好得多的父亲。”

 

“拭目以待，”维吉尔说，“……虽然成为一名比我更糟的父亲才是更有挑战性的事情。”

 

这下他们都笑起来了。在今后的日子里他会欣赏他父亲独特的幽默感的——但不是现在。现在他有更重要的事情要去做，于是他说：

 

“克雷多去世很长时间以来，无论姬莉叶怎么开导我，我总是忍不住觉得我是个累赘、废物。眼睁睁地看着自己的家人死去，却没有足够的力量保护拯救他们。那都是我的错，所以没资格过开心的生活。”

 

他把燃烧的余烬倒进垃圾桶。“然后就是这几年开张事务所的工作——帮助别人处理魔物很酷，虽然没什么钱，但经济拮据某种感觉上像在赎罪，克雷多没准在天上也会为我们选择的道路而自豪。”

 

维吉尔平静地看着他。他知道自己最好得一口气说完，没有比现在最合适的场合了。

 

“然后是Qliphoth，然后是你，然后是我发现自己原来有个很操蛋的家庭，我有点迷恋上的人其实是我爸，而我叔把我爸连着杀掉两次——我简直不能想象出更变态的家庭关系了。”

 

他说着说着，自己也笑了。“但这他妈根本不算什么。从色欲出来的这段时间，我突然想通了。因为这就是生活。我们就生活在这样一个宽容到操蛋的世界，蠢货、混蛋和累赘都有机会获取原谅、得到幸福。”

 

“一切还不算太晚，”他头一次直视着自己的父亲。“我已经选好了我的家人，现在该轮到你选择你的了。”

 

维吉尔久久没有说话，开口时，他长叹了口气：

 

“我们需要谈谈V的问题，但当时……一个月前那个晚上不是最好的时机。”

 

“等我准备好的时候吧，现在我还没有。”尼禄说，起身走向门口，“我还需要一些时间。我知道他是你的一部分，一直在你身上，只是不会回来了。”他转过身，向他的父亲招手：

 

“到饭点了，来吃饭吧。”

 

他自顾自推开门。无需等候，无需回头，这次他的手臂是安全的。罗勒叶与奶酪熟悉的香气扑面而来，姬莉叶总是把意大利面做得太多。这就是他的家，由他亲手筑造，总会存在于世界上的某个地方；他们都在家——一个能全盘接受你的地方，这就是家的味道，一切还不算太晚。

 

FIN


End file.
